


Between Two Worlds

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: C. A. Mallett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another terrific story of how Sarek met and married Amanda.</p><p>Written by C. A. Mallett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Worlds

Between Two Worlds

by C. A. Mallett

 

Part One

"The Questions"

Outside of apartment 18A Doctor Grayson fumbled for her keys. After opening the door she entered and gently kicked the door shut with her foot. She stepped out of her shoes before going any further, then headed for the study where she dropped off her student's reports. Spring break, a week-long holiday for most, but Amanda would be spending her week marking papers. Next stop was the bathroom and then her bedroom to change.

Amanda Elizabeth Grayson, a slender, twenty-five year old, stood five foot six inches in bare feet. Her bobbed, short brown hair had a habit of making her blue eyes look even bluer. Young Amanda held the prestigious honour of being the youngest member on the University's faculty. Being a language specialist, she often spent many off hours tutoring other students.

She shared a three-bedroom penthouse condominium with her half brother, Nicolaus, and his mate. Their father, multimillionaire Richard Carmichael Grayson, had left his entire estate to his two children. The spacious condo was split over two levels. Upstairs contained three huge bedrooms with king-sized beds, large ivory marble bathrooms with built-in Jacuzzi and wall to wall mirrors. Downstairs held a modest kitchen with all the newest conveniences. The open L-shape flowed from dining room to living room without a break in harmony. Both levels were covered with plush ivory white carpet, including the stairs.

Nicolaus Michael Grayson, who would always be "Nicci" (pronounced Nicky) to Amanda, now an MD, spent three-quarters of his time holed up in a research laboratory at Star Fleet Headquarters. The rest of his time, when he could persuade his mate, was spent with Amanda at her countryside lodge, nestled deep in a forested area seventy-five miles north of civilization.

Amanda changed into a pair of sloppy jeans and tee shirt. After all she was now officially on vacation. Some vacation, she thought. At least Silek has given me the next week off from my duties at the Vulcan embassy. She'd just finished tucking in her tee shirt when the door bell rang. She crossed the living room, glancing at the mirror to make sure her hair was neat before opening the door.

The figure standing there was unmistakable. The tall male in regal dark hooded robe could only be one person: the Vulcan Ambassador. Straight-faced and stiff-backed, he stood holding several books tucked beneath an arm.

"Sarek," she whispered, not believing what her eyes were seeing. The velvet baritone voice asked, "May I come in?"

"Er.. yes, of course. You surprised me, that's all." Amanda stepped back permitting him to enter. Sarek stepped past far enough for her to close the door, then stopped. When she turned around Amanda, walked into him.

"I believe you left these at the Embassy." He offered her the three books he was holding.

Amanda took the books. "Thank you," she replied.

They stood looking at each other for several seconds before either spoke again. When they did, it was together.

"Amanda."

"Sarek."

The female blushed then smiled. "Sarek, I'm sorry. Please, sit down. I'll put these in my study." When she returned Sarek was sitting in the living room. "Can I get you a glass of wine or something?"

"No, thank you," he replied then quickly changed his mind. "A glass of cold water perhaps, if it is not an inconvenience."

"Not at all." Amanda slipped into the kitchen and returned with two glasses of ice water. She gave one glass to Sarek then sat down on the settee beside him. "When did you arrive? Your brother never mentioned anything before I left."

"I asked him not to say anything."

"Oh," she whispered as a frown covered her face.

"Are you not pleased to see me?" he asked.

"You know I am." She let out a deep breath, "After all these years, I…"

He cut her off. "Amanda. I have come for a specific reason."She looked straight into his dark brown eyes, her stomach doing flip-flops, and her heart beating wildly. "Is something wrong? Has something happened at the Embassy?

"No, Amanda. But I do have some-thing of importance to discuss with you." Her flip-flops gave way to hungry growls. It had been eleven hours since breakfast and she'd skipped lunch. Blushing, she asked, "Have you eaten?"

"I am not hungry, but I will join you for tea, if I may?." Sarek took a sip of water and as he put the glass on the coffee table, his hand trembled.

Amanda noticed. She looked directly at him. "Sarek, what's wrong?"

The Vulcan closed his eyes. Shook his head slightly and cursed under his breath.

"Don't you dare tell me nothing is wrong when I can see that it is."

The queasy feeling returned with a vengeance. It wasn't something she could put into words. It was more like what she felt. The butterflies within her stomach had quickly became bats again this time flying out of control. Once more the Vulcan had managed to upset her hormone level. Why do I feel this way every time he's near me? No one else has ever done this to me. It's as if the ground moved beneath my feet. She hoped Sarek hadn't noticed how flushed her face must be. Half wishing the settee would swallow her, she closed her eyes, chiding herself for being so childish.

She leaned back with her eyes still closed. From out of nowhere, images filled her mind. Amanda immediately recognized the location. She was at the information kiosk at the Vulcan Embassy, assisting a few of the Vulcan students. The voices she heard belonged to two prominent Vulcan brothers.

"Attractive isn't she?"

Who is she? What is her name, Silek?"

"That, my brother is my new assistant. Not only is she an archaeologist, she's a linguist who has her Masters' Degree in English. She has been working with me for the past two years, thus making my stay here a little more bearable. She's a great asset to me. Also, she has mastered enough of our language to tutor English to any of our students who wish to learn this barbaric language. You yourself could use her services as your knowledge of the English language needs improving if you are planning to take the position of Terran ambassador."

"Silek, nothing has been finalized yet. At present I am still assistant to the Ambassador."

"Sarek, when will you learn that you have to be aggressive with the elders if you want to achieve."

"And be like the outcast you have become?"

"My differences lie between Skon and me. Not you, dear brother. Besides, I was the one who refused to become a puppet of the old ways.... Don't you think she's attractive?"

"Who?"

"Sarek, you have not let your eyes wander from her since I came in. Come. I will introduce you to the Human female who has captured your ice-cold heart."

"Amanda.

Sarek repeated her name out loud. "Amanda." When he realized what was happening, he quickly stopped the image and the vision faded.

Sarek turned to face her, "Amanda, I am sorry." He shook his head again as though trying to free it from something. He knew she had seen his thoughts. He also knew she had felt his fever, even though she didn't know what it was. "What I have done is unforgivable."

Amanda, still flustered by what she had seen didn't recover quite as quickly as he did.

Sarek offered one of his rare smiles, "How about that cup of tea you promised me?"

She got up and went to the kitchen, automatically preparing two salad plates and put them on the table. He joined her as she was pouring the tea.

He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Amanda, is there a possibility we could go to the lodge for the week?"

"I can call Nicci and ask if he's using it," she replied, putting the tea pot down.

"No need. I already have," he stated. "I thought we might leave tonight, if that's agreeable to you?"

"Sarek, what's wrong?" she repeated for the third time.

The Vulcan said nothing, but placed his elbows on the table and brought his hands together. His fingers intertwined, forming a temple.

Amanda felt flushed again. "It's suddenly gone very warm in here. Maybe there's something wrong with the airco." She was about to get up when Sarek's hand caught her wrist and stopped her. His lips formed the slightest hint of a smile, if you only knew how hot, my beloved. "There is nothing wrong with the unit, Amanda."

Although they had touched many times during their years of friendship, she had never felt this way before. Bats, not butterflies, were looking for a way to escape from her emotional turmoil. For several seconds she did nothing but stare at him. For the first time she could ever remember, the ambassador's skin was covered with a light sheen of perspiration.

"Sarek, what's happening to you… me… .us? You've never made me feel this way before."

He let go of her arm and briefly turned his head away to catch his breath. "Amanda, I apologize. What I have done is most unforgivable."

At times, Sarek could be so irritating. Her voice rose in pitch. "You keep asking for my forgiveness. What is it you've done?"

"My mind. .I am near my time."

"Your time for what?" Then she realized what he was trying to say. She knelt in front of him and took hold of his hands, "Sarek, please, let me help."

He lost himself in the depth of her blue eyes. "Forgive me, Amanda. I did not mean to draw you into my fever like this." He squeezed her hands a little tighter. "You know I hold you in high esteem."

"I know," she whispered, laying her cheek against the back of his hands. "Sarek, I don't know what's happening, but I want you to know I'm not afraid."

There was a strange type of silence between them. Then Sarek spoke in a more controlled tone. "Thank you, beloved."

Both released the breath they had been holding.

Taking another deep breath, Sarek forced himself to concentrate on his surroundings rather than upon himself. "How is your brother?"

"My brother?" she asked, surprised. Sarek's memory was usually much better than this. "Don't you remember you were talking to him." She stood up, letting go if his hands. With the light from the sun's last rays entering through the glass door, She saw just how tired, drawn and pale he really looked. "Sarek, you are ill." When he didn't answer right away she began to worry. "Let me call a doctor."

He grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Amanda, beloved, that will not be necessary. I need-" he paused briefly, then let go of her arm. "-all I need is you."

"You have me," she stated. "I lost my heart to you four years ago."

"I am glad it was not a permanent loss."

"Oh, but it was." she replied quickly.

"Without your heart to pump fluid through your system how do live?"

Her eyes twinkled as she realized he was teasing. "Sarek, you are teasing me?"

"Teasing? I think not. I am most serious."

 

Amanda walked across the room to the com-unit. A distinguished looking male was on the other end, a handsome man in his late thirties with dark wavy hair and just a touch of grey at the temples. His white lab coat and ruffled hair told Amanda she had got him at a bad time.

"...Look, Kitten, I hope this isn't a social call." His voice was sharp. "I don't have time for your problems right now!"

"I didn't call with 'my problems'."

The man looked distracted. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell yuh what's-his-name is back in town." His eyes turned to something out of range.

"That's what I'm calling about. I don't want you two walking in on us.... Nicci, are you listening to me?"

"Sure, Kitten, whatever-" He disappeared from the screen briefly then returned.

This was getting her no place. "Nicci. Where's Peter?"

The man rubbed his forehead. As though trying to remember something important. "...He's in Europe, I think."

"I wonder why Peter puts up with you at all. You're such a scatter brain."

Nicolaus snapped his fingers. "Now, I remember. What's-his-name sounded kinda anxious. Is there something you haven't told me?"

"No, Nicci."

"Good. Good, stay out of trouble. Gotta run, bye now." Nicolaus broke the communication.

Sarek walked over to her just as the screen went dark. "Who was that?"

"My scatterbrained brother." She turned to look at him. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Fine. I am fine, Amanda. May we leave now?"

"Sarek, I have papers to mark."

"Then bring them with you."

 

The drive to the lodge was relatively short considering what time of day it was. Rush hour was almost over. The sun was about to kiss the horizon. As they drove up the winding road into the mountains, the sun hung just low enough to play on the water, casting large shadows. The sun had set by the time they entered the driveway. Over the years, the trees had grown into an archway, creating a tunnel of darkness. By the time Amanda had parked the car, the first stars of the night sky appeared overhead.

The moment she unlocked the door, the lights went on. Sarek took one step inside.

"You have remodeled since the last time I was here. Have you done the entire lodge?"

"Of course. I never do things halfway."

"Yes, I remember," he replied barely above a whisper.

Amanda swallowed. Maybe some space between them would help. "Would you like to see the place?"

"Yes, I would like that very much.

Amanda had given him the grand tour and he was impressed. Within it's woodland setting, the log building was beautifully decorated.

Amanda, like her brother, preferred to be surrounded by luxury and had spared no expense in re-decorating the lodge. Panels of premium oak covered the walls of the dining area and living room. She had a fondness for teak furniture, and it was everywhere; dining room, living room, the study/mini lab. Bookshelves from floor to ceiling covered two walls. Her desk and computer console sat in front of the bay window. Sofas and chairs were covered with a mixture of dark brown, soft leather and velvet. The fawn tweed carpet, a lush two inches of shag, covered the entire first floor and stairway. Downstairs windows and balcony door are surrounded with heavy brown velvet curtains and lined with sheers of the finest ivory silk. The layout was a complementary array of browns, whites and beige. The only contrasting colour was green. She loved live plants and they were everywhere.

Upstairs, the master bedroom was several shades of pale blue, and two guest rooms were done in several shades of green. The only other colour was the teak furniture. Each room had one wall to wall mirror which made the area appear twice as large as it actually was. Both bathrooms were done in white marble with brass trim. All accessories were black and white.

Sarek walked across the living room to the glass double door and looked out. "Amanda, this is new is it not?"

"No. The patio has always been there. She crossed to his side. "You didn't see it the last time you were here. Your visit was brief and it was at night. The curtains were drawn."

"This renovation must have cost a small fortune in credits."

"It was worth every penny I spent."

Sarek stood looking out of the window. His hands held tightly behind his back. "I... am... fatigued," he stated simply.

Whatever was troubling him, Amanda knew it would be useless to keep asking. He'd tell her eventually. He always had. She saw no reason why this time would be any different. The moment he started to sway however, she knew it was. "Sarek? Sarek!" If Amanda hadn't caught him, he'd have fallen against the table's edge. His flesh burned like acid but she refused to let go. "Sarek, you are a very poor liar." She helped him to the nearest chair.

After a few minutes passed, his breathing returned to normal. "Forgive."

"For what?" she asked, puzzled as to what was going on.

"My... explanation may not be as it should." He looked up at her. "Please, Amanda, sit down."

Amanda pulled a chair from the under the dining room table and sat opposite him. She looked at the man who had stolen her heart. Sarek always looked so prim and proper with never a hair out of place. Now her cool logical Vulcan was a mass of jumbled nerves ready to explode.

Sarek reached across the short space between them and took her fragile hand in his. "We have talked about this subject before and I had hoped to have more time available to explain in terms you could understand. Now, time is something that I have too little of." Sarek clenched his free hand into a fist as the flames once again took control. I am Vulcan. I will do what I must. Sarek fought for some kind of inner control as he tried to continue. "Amanda... I have approached the High Council in regards to my present status."

Amanda was becoming more queasy by the minute. Her racing heart made it impossible to understand what Sarek was alluding to. "It's gotten very warm in here, don't you think?" she asked, looking into his dark brown eyes.

"The temperature has not increased, beloved. What you are experiencing is the onset of my pon farr."

She pulled her hand free. "Pon farr? You told me your cycle was every seven years. That you had just finished your last one about a year before we met. My addition only makes that five and a half years ago."

"It is because of the link."

"What link?"

Amanda, many times our thoughts have become entwined. Now, I find myself drawn to you."

To say the bats were growing in size was an understatement. She flushed and broke out in a cold sweat. "Sarek, I think you had better explain from the beginning. I don't understand exactly why you are doing this to me. All the years I've known you, you have never made me feel this way."

Sarek again took her hand in his. "Amanda, I have very little time left."

"Left?" she asked. Sarek could be so infuriating at times.

"The link we share must either be formed or broken.".

"Why? Why must it be one way or the other? Sarek, I do not understand."

"Amanda, you are not Vulcan. It is not your way. My people are-"

"-are bonded." she finished for him. "I know. You and your brother have told me countless times."

He could focus on nothing but her blue eyes. "You are so young. Your life is just beginning. To be tied to me could destroy you. You must remain free to love."

"Sarek, I do love you."

"And I am old enough to be your father."

She pulled her hand free. "Were you looking for a daughter when you met me?"

"No. You know I was not. I have valued our friendship during these past years."

"Friendship?" Her voice was sharp. "What I feel for you is more than friendship, Sarek. If that is all you wanted then I think you had better leave." Tears were close to the surface. She turned her head away from him so he would not see how hurt she felt.

"Amanda, please," his breathing became labored and words were a struggle as he tried to control the fever. "When we first met, I had not intended to become so deeply involved with you. I thought that by putting space between us my feelings would dissolve. I discovered the exact opposite. I have, in fact, lost my soul to you. I came here tonight with the intention of asking you if you would consent to be my wife?"

Her heart skipped several beats. "Oh yes," she replied quickly, flinging her arms around his neck.

Sarek disengaged her gently and formed his hand into the familiar two finger pose, awaiting her reply.

She stood in front of him, her right hand mirroring his. Slowly she touched her two extended fingers against his.

"It would be most desirable to form our bond as quickly as possible."

Silently she nodded and led the way upstairs.

After undressing, she lay on the bed watching Sarek's trembling hands struggle with his garments. She was tempted to help, but a warning inside her head told her differently. Watching Sarek remove each piece increased her state of arousal. His muscular frame glistened in the soft bedroom light. His body hair reminded her of spider's web at dawn, glittering with millions of diamonds waiting to snare its prey. After he was completely naked, she let her gaze wander over his body, pausing only when her eyes fell on his magnificent manhood. Knowing that she belonged to him as he now belonged to her, she smiled and reached out with her hand, inviting Sarek to join her.

She remembered what little information she had managed to glean from the anatomy books at the Embassy. Silek had told her some things, but nothing was mentioned about how beautiful the Vulcan male body could be. In Amanda's mind, Sarek was the perfect well-proportioned model. Her eyes traveled back to his groin, watching as his flesh pulsated with life, exciting her. She wondered how much pleasure the twin rings would give. If Sarek's mind could set her body afire as it had done, what pleasure could his penis bring? She was tempted to touch it, but again met resistance as she moved her hand in his direction.

Sarek climbed onto the bed beside her. Forcing himself to be gentle, his long trembling fingers touched the side of her face. The link quickly flowed from his mind to hers. Never before had he been so readily accepted. Now he understood why the Council Elders had asked him to wait.

Their decision, Sarek discovered, was worth the four year procedure in building his relationship with her.

//Survival is always desirable. It is you who I desire, Amanda. Our bond is stronger than any that healer could initiate. Ours is rare. It is a natural bond. Now it draws me to you. Amanda, let me feed your soul as you have fed mine. Let me quench the flames which burn within your body as you sate the burning fire in mine.//

//My katra will always belong to you. Just as your soul is now forever part of ... Parted from

me but never parted, we are one. One soul, one mind, one thought.... Amanda, beloved, always

and forever my T'hy'la.//

Amanda's voice sounded like tiny crystalline bells. //Sarek, have you always been aware of how much I love you?//

//At first, I thought the idea inconceivable.//

Laughter trickled through her voice. //Why?//

//Love is a Human emotion. One that I could not comprehend.//

//Can I make a confession? I fell in love with you the day Silek introduced us... And don't tell me that you weren't attracted. I noticed you staring at me. And don't say you were not, I will not believe you.//

//Amanda, a Vulcan is incapable of lying. I thought you would have learned that from Silek.//

//I've learned many things from your brother including, and I quote, 'at the risk of betraying my race, the Vulcan who says he has no feelings is a liar. We are trained to suppress them. But we are not born without them. Vulcans, laugh, cry, hurt just as much as you do.' Don't worry, I'll never give Vulcan's secret away. I couldn't hurt you. I love you too much.//

//As I do you, my wife.//

Vaguely she felt the withdrawal of his hand from her face as the feeling of warmth gave way to arousal.

A strange calmness invaded her body. Realizing that this calmness came from Sarek, she relaxed. His temporary state of weakness had left, leaving him in full command of his actions. His strong, gentle hands explored her entire body rediscovering the satiny texture of her skin. His hands gently cupped the soft curves of her breasts. He watched with delight as her nipples rose to hardened peaks, adding fuel to the flames which already engulfed his soul. Gently he tilted her chin upwards, enabling him to touch her lips. After the first kiss, he hungered for more, each one more passionate than the previous one. His tongue gently eased its way into her warm moist mouth, seeking new pleasures. Exploring. Teasing. Demanding submission.

The two forms entwined. Slowly, carefully savoring the experience. Thoughts passed from one to the other as the life bond was formed. Their hands touched each other, seeking pleasure. One soul fed the other till neither could distinguish who fed whom. Both short of breath. Both yearning for completion. Then and only then did Sarek enter her. So intense was the pleasure that it threatened to dissolve her soul. Enjoying her in this state Sarek continued the stimulation, stopping only after he had released his life's essence, letting his flesh return to normal before moving to her side. Without letting his hold slip, they slept.

 

Amanda woke to the soft sounds of morning, songs of birds from the treetops, a swish of leaves as they were tossed by the gentle ocean's breeze. The ebb of the tide brushed against the sand. Slowly coming to her senses began to fully understand what had taken place a few short hours before. Something disturbed her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She needed time to think; to digest what had happened. Cautiously she slipped from under Sarek's arm. Once off the bed she picked up her clothes and headed for the bathroom. A refreshing shower cleared some of the cobwebs which hung in her head. After dressing she headed downstairs, stopping briefly to pick up an apple on the way out the front door.

Leaving the lodge she walked toward the beach. Gigantic oak and willow trees provided a shield from the man-made structure which housed the sleeping Vulcan. Flat sandstone slabs formed a narrow path which widened into a grassy carpet at her feet. She walked a little further and stopped under a willow tree. Knowing she was completely alone, she sat down. Wrapping her arms around bent knees, she tried to recall what had happened. Images flooded her mind.

Within a few weeks of meeting Silek she became fascinated with Vulcan language. This fascination drove her to learn more about its syntax. Two years later, satisfying the Vulcan Council, she was awarded a teaching position at the Embassy along with her regular position at University. Her duties consisted of Vulcan, English and assisting Silek with his archaeological studies. Silek soon became her closest friend. During the two years with Silek she learned many things. One was to understand and accept her brother as he was. Silek spent many painstaking hours teaching her the customs of Vulcan heritage.

It was months before she had any idea of why Silek was doing this. His only objective was to be matchmaker for his older brother since Sarek had had three unsuccessful bonding attempts on Vulcan.

Amanda attended many social functions in the company of Silek and Sarek when he was on Earth. She had been the only Human invited to the official ceremony when Sarek was appointed Terran Ambassador after the sudden death of his predecessor. Sarek had to quickly learn the traditions and customs of Earth people if he was to represent Vulcan at the next Federation Council meeting, four months away.

The long pleasurable hours of tutoring Sarek began their relationship. It continued to flourish while she worked beside him at the Vulcan Embassy. Then came the University lectures she attended as his aide. The International functions, where Sarek once felt uncomfortable, now became a secret get-away for both of them. Their long walks on the beaches, picnics in the park, many hours of conversations over the years had become an exchange of customs and traditions. The entire history of Vulcan, up to and including, the reformation by Surak, and the many debates they had on every subject they breached, lead to their falling in love.

During the years of courtship with Sarek, not once did she suspect Silek of preparing her for his brother, although her own brother thought she was out of her mind to form a relationship with an alien, much less a Vulcan. Next her thoughts drifted to biology.

What was it that Silek had said about the seven year cycle? Seven year cycle to what? Coupling? What a strange word. Why don't they say sexual intercourse. That's what they mean isn't it? And what makes it so terrifying? Will Sarek be unable to show affection outside of pon farr? That's ridiculous. We have made love before pon farr. Why does he fear it so?

Sarek's words hung foremost in her thoughts.

//Touching and touched.... Parted, but never parted.... I will seek thee.// Fragments she remembered him saying last night. What do they mean? Dare I ask Sarek to explain their importance to me?. Does he expect me to know?// "No! It doesn't matter one iota. I love him. That's all I need to know."

Thoughts drifted in and out of her mind in no methodical order. Remembering how Sarek could excite her with just his thoughts brought a warm glow to her entire body. The soft sound of her name being called brought her back to reality.

"Amanda."

She turned in the direction of his voice.

Dressed in a style reminiscent of a Japanese kimono, Sarek stood four feet behind her. "The bed was cold without you."

"I needed to think. So much has happened that I don't understand."

"If you are injured in any way...."

She shook her head, negatively.

Sitting down beside her, "Perhaps you will enlighten me as to what it is that you do not understand." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Love? Your feelings for me? Pon farr? It's not exactly how Silek described the ritual."

"My brother has always had a flair for theatrics. I am sorry that you are disturbed, my beloved. That was not my intent. I did what I had to do in order to survive. It was a logical-

"Logical. Is that all it was?"

"Not quite, Amanda. You are the only one with whom I have freely conversed."

For some reason she found herself becoming angry, "Logical. Converse. How many other thresholds have you invaded in the name of your precious logic?"

"I have invaded none that were not open to me. You gave freely of yourself."

"Did I!" she snapped. She was immediately sorry for letting her temper get the best of her.

"Amanda, I did not force you."

I know you didn't. Forgive me." Trying to hold back the tears, she asked, "What is 'Spen Tres'?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Very little, except that you whispered it in my mind as we drifted off to sleep. There is also

a strange mark on my left shoulder that I cannot explain."

He turned to face her. Taking hold of her hands he began to explain. "Part of what you, we, experienced last night was of the most ancient of all of Vulcan's traditions. So deep and complete was the contact between our minds that it will exceed death itself.

"Sarek?"

He cut her off with a shake of his head as he continued. "We will become more aware of each other's thoughts and actions, and will be able to communicate without words though at times we may be separated by distance and barriers. There will be nothing that I can keep from you or that you can keep from me in the future." He looked into her eyes of cobalt blue and saw the fear she felt inside. He pulled her into his arms as he asked, "Is that what's distressing you?"

"Partly." A tear managed to slip out from between her eyelids. "How, how did you know where I was?"

"Our bond." Sarek wiped the running tear away with his fingertips. "All I had to do was concentrate on your thoughts, then I knew exactly where to find you." A smile edged its way to the corners of his lips. "Given time and with practice you will be able to do the same. Your psych level is, after all, quite high. A most compatible trait."

She turned her body away from his and closed her eyes tightly. Yet her effort to stop the flow of tears was useless. Another tear slipped by unchecked. Then she felt a warmth touch her body just as if Sarek himself had wiped away another tear. Silently in the back of her mind she heard Sarek's soothing voice.

I am pleased that my wife found it enjoyable.

Amanda turned around to face him. He had not uttered one word out loud.

She wiped away the last remaining tear with the back of her hand. "Earlier, you called me, 'my wife', explain."

"I could hardly take you unless you were my wife. The mysterious mark on your shoulder is that of our family crest."

Sarek paused for a moment before continuing. It felt strange to speak the words that allVulcans are taught from childhood. Normally, A mother would pass the information to her daughter, just as a father to his son. A father would never think of instructing his daughter, or a mother her son. When a child lost a parent of the same sex, another relative would step in to take the deceased's place.

When Sarek realized he was attracted to this Human female, he discussed the idea with Sorel, his colleague and closest friend, before going to the council. The Elders had made it quite clear that Sarek would have to instruct her himself.

"Amanda. It is not the first time the mark has appeared, though I doubt you recall the first time. During a previous visit I made a trial test. The meld had gone far deeper than I had planned. I had not thought it possible for you to upset my life cycle, nor had I counted on pon far returning this early. A miscalculation on my behalf."

"Sarek, your last cycle, how... who? Is there a mate on Vulcan? You must have had someone if you were drawn to me this time. Did you bond with her too?"

He started to reply but was stopped by her fingertips against his lips.

"Listen to me. You must think I'm some sort of nut or something. You told me you weren't married." Sarek remained quiet. He had learned a long time ago that at times like this it was best to just let her ramble. "You could have at least said something in your last letter, or told me before you left."

"Amanda, I tried. Besides, I could not risk anything this important to fall into enemy hands." She cocked her head to one side. "Do not look so surprised, my wife. In my years of travel I have made many formidable enemies and I have no wish to place you in a position of vulnerability."

"Are you trying to scare me? Because if you are, you are doing a damned good job of it."

"It has never been my intention to frighten you, T'hy'la."

"T'hy'la? That's twice you said it. It is a word I have heard only in my thoughts up to now. What does it mean?"

"A loose translation, in our case, would be bondmate, lover or wife."

"It's not everyday I get a proposal of marriage."

"You have never in the four years I've known you, wanted anyone else. There was no one before me. Therefore, logic dictates-"

"That's not fair!"

"On the contrary, it is quite fair. Your feelings have always mirrored mine," he teased.

"Every time you touch me you reading my mind?"

"Of course not." He paused then added, "only when you are distressed. Amanda had her back up again. "I see!"

"You do not," Sarek stated. "Why do you twist my words against me? I'd much prefer to make love with you than to fight you."

She melted into his arms. "0h, Sarek," she whispered.

Sarek continued. "It was the Elders who insisted on the 'Spen Tres' ritual. The mark will dissolve before the end of the week. That is why I wanted us to come here. It would avoid any embarrassing moments for you."

"For me?" she asked with an odd look on her face.

"Amanda, I found myself drawn to you in a way that I had never expected to be drawn to anyone. I found myself wanting you to fill every aspect of my life. I had planned to ask you if you would consider a life with me the last time I was here. Unfortunately my time was cut short. Before I knew what was happening my survival instincts made it necessary to seek you as my mate. I could not risk the chance that you would reject me."

He paused for a few minutes to let his words sink in. With a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips he continued. "I am aware of the vast difference between us and I am more than willing to teach you, or find you a teacher. I know few individuals who would jump at the chance to instruct you."

"Sarek, that has got to be the worst cock and bull story that you have ever fabricated. You know how I feel about you. I love you. How could you even think I'd turn you down? And as for getting me another instructor, no thank you. Silek and Nicci have put me through the wringer these last few years."

"The what?"

"Silly, it's just an expression."

"I see. I suppose I will have to learn to put up with these as well."

"What do you mean, 'as well'?"

"I simply meant that you use the most obscure words in an unusual way."

"Darling, I'm not the one who is long winded. But you still haven't explained why you didn't say anything in your tapes."

"I could not afford the risks. I will not let any harm come to you."

"Harm?" Expressive eyes showed her puzzlement.

Sarek stood and offered his hand to Amanda. "First, we shall eat. I feel the need of nourishment."

The short walk back to the lodge was done in silence. After consuming a light breakfast which consisted of a variety of fresh bread, cheeses, an assortment of fruits and hot herbal tea, they continued where they had left off.

Sarek looked at her as he refilled both tea cups. "What is it that you still do not understand?"

"I've been told that not many Human females survive the Koon-et-kalif-fee."

Sarek raised his eyebrow, "Told?" He knew no Vulcan would offer that information.

Amanda confessed. "All right, I asked."

"Logical." Sarek nodded approvingly.

"Sarek, I enjoyed last night. If that's all there is to pon farr then why is there such secrecy and fear about it?"

He gave a slight smile as he remembered their lovemaking, then his expression changed to a more serious one as he explained. "There are some females who do not enjoy the feelings they receive from the bond. The outcome is not pleasant for either partner. That is why Vulcan children are betrothed when they are seven and joined through a mind-link at age fourteen. The bonding link isn't formed until the male reaches his third cycle.

"The pon farr ritual strikes approximately every seven years during the lifespan of the adult male. At that time, the female must be willing to take the lead and guide her mate to a controlled completion. Your Earth history had a similar tradition. Asian girls were often betrothed to an important male heir in order to continue the line of royalty or peace between two large family tribes. Our tradition is not unlike theirs, except the values are different.

"Sarek," Amanda interrupted, "if they are betrothed at the age of seven how can they go against it? Don't they grow and learn together? Why seven years for length of cycle? Why can't-?"

"So many questions all at once. I had not expected you to be quite so curious."

"If it wasn't for my curiosity, how did you think I would know as much as I do?"

"I hadn't thought about it. But your answer is quite logical."

"Logical?" She laughed. "Sarek, I love you."

"Love is a difficult concept but one I shall surely overcome. With a lot of help from you, no doubt."

Amanda blushed and began to feel that warm flushed feeling she had felt the night before. "Sarek?"

"The phase of pon farr strikes three times before the flame is diminished. What you are feeling now, is the second stage."

"I thought the flames ripped all logic from the males at this time. How are you able to control it?"

"It is because you hold a large portion of my flame."

"Me? I don't understand."

Sarek pushed his chair away and stood by her side. "Come. Let me show you just how well you are in control of my plak tow.

It was well past midnight when Amanda woke. Her stomach bellowed for some food. Careful not to disturb Sarek she grabbed her dressing gown on the way to the kitchen. She had just finished putting the foodstuff on the table when Sarek entered the kitchen.

"My wife is hungry." It was more of a statement than a question.

Swallowing, she replied. "I feel like I've not eaten in weeks. I'm starving. Want some?" Sarek joined her at the table. "I cannot remember ever having this amount of excess energy."

"I'll have to carefully monitor your eating habits if this is what sex does to you. Perhaps you should put your new found energy to good use." She looked at him with an odd look. "I meant your papers. Why don't you get some of them marked."

"That's a very good idea. They'll be out of the way then I will have more time to spend with you." Suddenly it dawned on her; if she was feeling this way, was Sarek? "What will you do?"

"Watch you of course. I am not sufficiently trained in your field of expertise to offer assistance."

Putting the used dishes in the sink, the pair headed for the dining area. Six hours later, feeling the tension in her shoulders and backside from sitting so long in one spot, Amanda closed the last paper from the third pile, leaving only twenty-two papers to go.

"Amanda, take a break. I have noticed an increasing level of tension during the last five papers."

"That's not all that's increasing, is it?"

"No," he calmly replied.

This time she led the way upstairs, plopped her dressing gown on one of the chairs and flopped on the bed, face down.

"Sarek, I don't think I could go through it again. I can hardly keep my eyes open."

Sarek undressed and sat on the bed beside her. His long gentle fingers massaged the back of her neck and shoulders, taking away her tension and replacing it with sexual desire.

She rolled onto her back. "Sarek, that's not fair. Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

"About the same as it does to me, I imagine." He leaned over to kiss her.

After the second kiss, Amanda knew she was lost. Sarek's fingertips enticed heights of sexual desire, and she found herself caught in the fever of plak tow again.

Upon completion, Sarek lay beside his wife instead of sleeping as he had previously done. Propping himself up on one arm, he contentedly watched his beloved. As the hours passed away, he witnessed the expressions on her face, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Temptation set in and he leaned over to kiss her sweet, moist lips. Very gently his fingers traced the outline of her eyes, cheek and chin.

Indeed, you are the most treasured pearl that I will ever possess in my lifetime. None shall harm you or take you away from me. This I vow before all the Gods in the Universe. Amanda, beloved, you mean more to me than life itself. I will instruct you all that you need to know to be the wife of an ambassador.

Amanda stretched with a large sigh, relaxed, then cuddled up to the warm body beside her. Sarek protectively put his arm around her drawing her closer. He kissed her forehead, nose, then raised her chin with his hand to meet his lips.

Amanda opened her eyes to the most wonderful sight she thought she'd ever see. A Vulcan, smiling.

Quietly, she whispered, "I dreamt that you were my teacher."

"That was no dream, Amanda. I will be your teacher."

"And just what do you intend to teach me?" she teasingly asked.

"All that you will require for the necessary protocol as the wife of an ambassador."

"Sarek, darling. I am a teacher not an ambassador's wife."

"That is quite true. But as of yesterday you became the wife of an ambassador. And as my wife, there will be certain functions you will be expected to attend. I'm sure that we can find a way of fitting your teaching duties into our schedule."

"Find? Fit in? The look on his face told Amanda that he was teasing again.

"So Vulcans do have a sense of humour," she teased back.

"None that any would admit to," he replied with a smug expression.

Finally noticing that the room was filled with the sun's rays, she asked, "What time is it?"

"What is your fascination with time? You have been most conscious of it since the first time I met you. Is this your normal behavior or one you started after we met?"

"I wasn't aware that you knew how to keep track of time. I've never seen you with a chronometer. Though I will admit that you are very punctual. Sometimes too punctual."

"One can never be too punctual, Amanda. Perhaps if you tried being punctual you would not be late for many of your classes.... In answer to your question, it is now 16:52:45."

"That's almost five o'clock. You let me sleep this late? Sarek, we've got things-"

"Amanda, if your body was not tired you would not have slept so long."

"Just me, huh?" she teased, then she kissed him.

The evening was spent relaxing in the living room as Sarek explained in detail his home planet and the traditional customs that Amanda was expected to follow. He also told her he'd make arrangements at the Embassy for any additional help she would require. They discussed what she was going to do with the condominium: what pieces of furniture she wanted to take with her. Sarek agreed with her choices.

"You know you will not have need of the monetary value on Vulcan. I will see that your needs of comfort are met."

"I know, but I would still like to have some money of my own. I have never been completely dependent on anyone in my life and I'm not about to start now. I prefer to think of it as a little insurance I've made the right choice. Also, if I wanted to return to Earth for a visit to see my brother, I wouldn't have to ask you."

"It still is not necessary. But if it will please you, then I can not object."

Amanda stood and turned toward the kitchen. "I don't know about you but I'm beginning to feel hungry again."

"How may I be of assistance?"

"You can cook?"

"I try."

 

After breakfast, they returned once again to the living room. Sarek glanced through her library shelves and selected one book in particular to read. Amanda picked up the remaining papers and continued to mark them. Four hours later, she put the last paper down with a thud. A big sigh, followed by a yawn,

"That's the last. Finished."

Sarek's nose was still in the book he was reading. "What did you say?"

Amanda turned to look at him. "What are you reading that has your full attention?"

Sarek closed the book making sure his finger held his place. "'Vulcan Language and Customs'. Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift," she replied walking closer.

Sarek returned once again to the inscription.

Amanda leaned over the back of the chair, placing her arms around Sarek's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I thought you had sent it to me. But I am curious as to why the signature reads 'T'Pau' ."

Sarek reached for her arm and pulled her around in front of him. She sat on the floor at his feet resting her arms on his knees..

Her blue eyes focused on two ebony pools. "Darling, who is T'Pau?"

The idea that T'Pau had sent this particular book to his betrothed brought a smile to his lips. "Just someone who I never expected."

"You still haven't said who she is."

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Tradition has male names starting with 'S'. The female names start with 'T' Now, stop teasing me," she chided. "And tell me who it is."

"Are you finished with your papers? I would like your complete attention for my remaining time."

"Possessive, aren't you?" she teased.

"When it comes to you, yes." He placed the book on the table and stood. Helping Amanda to her feet, "We shall retire."

"Again?" Amanda questioned with a mischievous grin.

Sarek's reply was a light tap on her backside. "No. I am tired and so are you. Mentally as well as physically." He turned the lights off as they made their way upstairs.

Upon waking the following morning, Sarek leaned over his wife. "Amanda, is there enough food supplements to afford a picnic this day?"

"Hmm… what, Sarek?" Amanda asked still half asleep. Noticing what time it was she turned to him. "Sarek, it's four-thirty in the morning. And you want to know if we can make a picnic lunch? What happened to our agreed sleep-in and late breakfast?"

"Really, Amanda. At this rate we will miss the best part of the day." He replied getting out of bed.

"Sarek, the sun isn't even up yet."

"Precisely," he smiled.

"Why you romantic Vulcan..."

With as much dignity as he could create, he said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Much you don't," she replied getting out of bed. With her best impish grin, she asked. "I don't suppose you'd suggest we shower together?"

"It will probably be the only way I can get you to move. The shower awaits, my wife."

She followed him into the bathroom. "Sarek, are you sure this a Vulcan tradition?"

"No But one I plan to employ often." He turned the water on.

"Why don't we just go skinny dipping and you can watch your sunrise at the same time?" She asked joining him in the shower.

"For several reasons. One: I will not permit anyone other than myself to gaze upon your naked body. That pleasure is for my eyes alone. Two: We will have to remove the salt from our skin when we come out of the ocean. Three: The idea of eating breakfast on a sandy beach has never appealed to me. Need I go on?"

Her reply was muffled under the water as he washed her hair.

They walked a good hour on the sandy beach before stopping to select just the right site to open the blanket. They sat side by side not saying a word till the sun surfaced from below the horizon. Sarek grasped her hand in his. Their fingers entwining.

"This day is for us, Amanda."

"Sarek, you don't have to say it. I know..."

"But I wish to. It is the Human way. Your way. Just as you abide by my mine. Today will be a beginning for us. As the sunrise gives birth to each day, today we start our life together. It will be difficult at first, but allowances will be made."

"Sarek, I can be just as Vulcan as you can."

"Unlikely, my wife. Though time will tell.... Now, what's to eat? I'm hungry."

They broke into the picnic hamper, devouring almost the entire contents. Only a bottle of wine and a few pieces of fruit remained.

"Sarek, why the seaside?"

"I wanted to see what hold it has over you."

"What?"

"Your fascination for water. I wanted to see why it fascinates you."

There was a long period of silence before they spoke, and then it was with great hesitation.

"A penny for your thoughts, Sarek."

His right eyebrow disappeared half way under his bangs. "A what?"

"A penny.... It's just a saying." She laughed. "You look so deep in thought not to mention that you look miles away. Anything wrong?"

"What could be wrong?, beloved. I was thinking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. A most pleasing sight to one's eyes. The first time I saw you, you were standing with a group of teachers at the University. As I recall, it was your attractive brown hair and seductive smile that caught my eye. I found myself drawn to your charisma, fascinated by your charm and a need to know what made you different from all the other females. It was illogical that I should be attracted to any female, let alone a Human one at this stage of my life. I created a reason to return to Earth in hopes of meeting you again."

"Seeing that we are in a confessing mood. I asked Silek who you were."

"You did?."

"I did."

"And what did he say?"

"He asked me if I found you attractive and was I interested in meeting you."

"He didn't tell you who I was?"

"Not for four months. During that time he asked me several times a day how I felt about you."

"My brother actually asked that of you?"

"Don't worry, I got even with him."

"I'm not going to ask how. I'm sure Silek got what was coming to him."

"And them some. Nicolaus, Peter and Silek made quite a trio."

Sarek held his breath as he asked the next question. Did Silek tell you anything about me?" "It took him the best part of three years. He even mentioned your betrothal."

"My betrothed died before reaching her twelfth year."

"Then how did-?"

"Did I survive my periods of 'pon farr'?" He completed her sentence with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I… er… It is somewhat difficult to explain. On Vulcan, one does not-"

"Talk about it," she finished for him. "No, I don't suppose they do talk about it. But from looking at you, your age... I meant... I mean, these last two days were not your first."

"No, my wife, they were not. Previously I used the services of-" Sarek blushed slightly, "several times in the past."

"I suppose everyone does at some time or other."

"Amanda, you did not."

"Maybe not that type of service but I did ask a lot of questions in that specific area. I think I thoroughly shocked T'Pen."

"T'Pen, helped you?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. I think she thought I was a little nervy in asking so many questions about the male anatomy."

"I'm not surprised. Why did you not ask Sklar?"

"Because he was a man and at the time I didn't know he was a physician."

"How soon did you receive the book after asking T'Pen?" Sarek asked trying to suppress a smile.

"About two months." Her blue eyes glistened. "Why?"

"My beautiful, delightful, Amanda." Sarek permitted a smile to surface. "Then it is to T'Pen that I am indebted?"

"Huh?"

"For your instruction on how to stimulate me." Her facial colouring delighted him.

"No," she answered quickly. "No, T'Pen handed me a note with written instructions. I had to read it twice in order to understand them." She paused for a moment before continuing. "In the end I had to ask Nicolaus about it because there were some things I didn't understand."

"You did what? Amanda, just what was in that letter and do you still have it?"

"No. The letter told me specifically what to do. That I should memorize the procedure and destroy the letter. It did mention something about a family crest and that if I had done my part as instructed all would be in readiness for you." She touched her shoulder remembering the mark she had seen two days ago. "This is what she meant, isn't it."

Sarek fell quiet and didn't verbally answer her.

"My husband, am I the first female that you have sexual joining with." His reply was barely above a whisper. "Yes".

"I believe your saying is, 'I'm honoured'."

"Amanda."

"I feel no shame because you enjoyed the same sex. I'm flattered that you found me attractive. I only hope I can live up to your expectations of me."

"You already have. Now, about that letter. What was it that compelled you to seek your brother's assistance? For that fact, why your brother and not Silek?

"Sarek, you must be joking, I couldn't ask Silek?"

"Why not?"

"Because...."

"Because, is not a sufficient answer, Amanda."

She laughed, "Oh Sarek, I couldn't ask Silek. It was too personal."

"It hasn't stopped you from asking him about everything else."

"Sarek, would you discuss our sex life with Silek?"

"No."

"Well, I couldn't either."

"But you could with your brother? Amanda, I fail to see the difference."

"Nicolaus is different."

"Nicolaus is a man."

"No he's not!" When she saw Sarek raise his left eyebrow and till his head to the side she realized what she had said. "That's not what I mean."

"Just what do you mean?"

"Nicolaus is just different that's all."

"I see," he replied. He pondered her words for a few seconds then turned towards her. "Now, correct me if I am wrong. You state your brother is a man - but not a man... Amanda that has got to be the most inept statement I have ever heard you make. You mean to tell me that being homosexual is not being a man?"

"No."

"Then is he or isn't he?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Nicolaus prefers the company of the same sex."

"Amanda. What makes him different from me? You didn't object to me. Surely you are not ashamed of him?"

"No. Never! I love Nicci very much. It was just easier to talk to him than it was to ask Silek."

Sarek let a tiny sigh escape. "Tell me all about my new brother-in-law."

"Sarek, you've met Nicci."

"I have talked to him over the monitors but I do not know much about him."

"Nicolaus is fifteen years older than me. He's from my father's first marriage. My mother would have nothing to do with him, so unfortunately he spent most of his educational years at one boarding school or another. After she died, Nicci came home and lived with us. That's why the condominium is so large. When Father died, and knowing the way mother's relatives interfered, Nicci was afraid they'd take me away from him, so he made financial arrangements with the bank before going to San Francisco. He made friends with a Japanese family and they persuaded him to finish his studies. We always kept in touch, but somehow I felt responsible for his moving out. It wasn't till Silek explained the whys and hows of his life style did I understand why he moved out. Silek brought Nicci and me closer together. Presently, he is working on some genetic research for Starfleet."

"So, my new brothers-in-law are doctors, and my wife holds a doctorate in archaeology and linguistics. It seems I have acquired quite an impressive family."

"Sarek, I have only one brother. And you still have not explained who this T'Pau person is."

"Amanda. One does not explain T'Pau. And you have two brothers. Are you forgetting about Peter?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Peter?"

"Yes Peter. Mate to Nicolaus. He is a Medical Doctor is he not?" Sarek removed his sandals and rolled his pant legs up to just below the knee.

Amanda looked at him as if he had gone off the deep end. "Sarek, what are you doing?"

"I am attempting to find what you find so fascinating about walking barefoot on the sand in the water, my wife."

Amanda broke into hearty laugh.

With a straight face, he asked. "And just what is so amusing?"

"You.... You don't like the feel of raw sand against your feet."

"And where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know exactly. We've never walked barefoot on a beach together before."

"Sarek." Amanda reached out and took hold of his hand to prevent him from leaving the protection the blanket provided. "Walking barefoot is just something I like to do. It's not everyone's cup of tea."

"Cup of tea? I don't recall asking for such an item."

"Sarek. It's just a saying."

"Then remove your shoes and walk with me, my wife."

"Sarek, now is not a good time. It's almost mid-day."

She watched as he stepped onto the hot sand, then quickly back onto the blanket.

A polite cough covered her laughter. "God, you Vulcans are a stubborn bunch."

"And just who is going to take care of you when you get too much sun?"

"Amanda, Vulcan is much hotter than Earth."

"Yeah, I guess. But Vulcan does not have an ocean. At least not like this one."

"You are correct. Water is not in abundance. But I am used to the sun's intensity, you are not." He stood and offered her his hand. "Don't forget your hat."

She looked at him, "My hat?"

"Yes. The one you put in the basket when you packed our lunch."

"Don't miss much do you." she smiled.

"With you, no."

 

The sun was starting its decline for the day as they packed up and headed back to the lodge. Amanda prepared a vegetarian supper full of Sarek's favourite dishes.

Relaxing after dinner, he spoke of lessons. Amanda had other plans. She won. Their lovemaking was slow, gentle and completely satisfying.

The following morning Sarek served her breakfast in bed. Placing the tray on the floor, he opened the curtains to let the sun's rays fill the room. "Sleepyhead. The honeymoon is now over. We have a lot of things to discuss."

"What honeymoon?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yours." He said as he placed the tray on the bed. "I know it's not the ceremony you wanted. You will have that on Vulcan. Rest assured my beloved, you will have more than what you want."

Fighting the remaining traces of sleep she struggled to a sitting position. "To what do I owe this honour?" she asked munching toast and reaching for a piece of fruit.

"Eat and do not talk with your mouth full. I can barely understand what you are saying. I will leave you to enjoy your breakfast." Then he added as an afterthought, "downstairs, I have the Embassy on hold."

"The Embassy? Why? I thought you said we have the week together." She moved the tray aside.

"Always so many questions." He stopped her from saying anything else with a kiss on her forehead as he picked up the empty tray. "No. I am not leaving for another four days, but that doesn't give us much time for your lessons. Three days of top priority coded instructions are waiting for you."

Amanda jumped out of bed, "There is what for three days? Sarek how could you? You told me that the lessons would come later. I assumed you meant after you left. I can't leave in four days."

"I am aware of that fact. That is why I have contacted my home world." Sarek replied heading downstairs with the tray. He did not look back as he said, "Amanda, you have five minutes to get downstairs."

"Damn!" she muttered as she dressed.

Rushing downstairs and into the library with only one minute to spare, she let out a heavy sigh as she composed herself and her thoughts before Sarek opened communications. The face on the viewer was that of T'Pen. She welcomed Amanda in the proper Vulcan fashion while waiting for Vulcan Central to cut in.

T'Pen was replaced by a portrait of a very old man. All his questions were in Vulcanese and were aimed at Sarek. He asked Sarek if all had been completed according to custom and had his bondmate been instructed with the proper etiquette. He replied she had. The next seven hours were spent going over formalities, and ceremonial rites. T'Pen returned and instructed that the next session would be for Amanda alone. Since the transmission was coming directly from Vulcan, Sarek was asked to leave the room before the code was given. This procedure was a first for Vulcan. Sarek's was the first interplanetary marriage in the recorded history of Vulcan.

"T'Pen, could I not have done this later?"

"No, Lady Amanda. I was instructed by the High Council, as was Sarek. It has to be done within bonding trial period." T'Pen fell quiet.

"The what?" Amanda yelled at the screen. "T'Pen, you can't go quiet on me now."

The screen went dark briefly than lit again. This time it was with a hypnotizing screen that lasted a full three minutes. Amanda closed her eyes and the warmth of Sarek's memory filled her mind. It seemed like the past four years were crammed into five hours. During this period of time she learned all about herself the way Sarek had seen her. How he felt toward her. What she would mean to both Sarek and the future of Vulcan as a race. Deeply imbedded was the madness of pon farr and how to control it. Since she was not Vulcan it had been decided by the Council that no part of Vulcan life would be left to chance. If she could survive the trial period, Sarek would live and all of Vulcan would honour her. If, on the other hand, Sarek died it would mean a definite end to any further ideas that Vulcan could interbreed with any race other than their own.

The Elders decided that Amanda should be the first to test this method of instruction. Since the majority of Vulcans have the ability of mind speech, this method was unproductive. The council had a much larger plan in mind when they attempted this. They were hoping it would eventually lead to their survival with an increase in population. If this method of teaching was a success, others could be trained as well, but only those who have a high psi rating. It still meant a careful screening must be maintained.

Once again the hypnotizing screen appeared and lasted for exactly sixty seconds. The face of T'Pen was in front of Amanda. The conversation continued as if there had been no break.

"I am sorry, Lady Amanda, but I have my instruction. The only piece of advice I can give you is to honour the ways of your bondmate."

"My what?"

The screen went blank again.

She waited several minutes to see if it would activate again. It didn't, so she went in search of Sarek.

Sarek had dinner waiting for her. The meal was eaten in silence. Ceremonial herbal tea was drunk. Amanda didn't ask were it came from. Her brain was still trying to digest what had happened. After they finished, Sarek left the table and walked outside. Amanda granted him space for the time being. She cleared the table and put the remaining food stuffs away. Grabbing her cardigan she headed out to locate Sarek. She walked past the beach they had spent most of yesterday upon, and continued walking for another half hour till she came to the rocky region. Carefully stepping over them she came to a large peaked one. On it sat Sarek.

"Why come out here? Is not the grass more soothing to your feet? It's certainly more comfortable than the hard rock you're sitting on... Sarek." There was no reply. Again she called, "Sarek". Still no answer. She removed her shoes and left them on the beach. Wading through the water she reached the rock that Sarek sat on, climbed up and sat beside him. When her hand made contact with his the code within her had been released.

She realized what was going on and panic took over. Repeatedly she yelled his name till her voice was hoarse. He remained in his stiff-backed, cross-legged position looking straight out at the horizon.

//Amanda, don't panic,// she told herself. //Think... Think!// Suddenly everything fell into place but not before they had fallen into the sea. Through the bond she yelled, //Kroykah wanimo kaifo, itisha yana esha tu tal xana.// Sarek came out of the trance underwater, gasping for air. He began to sink. Only then did Amanda realize he couldn't swim. Going down after him, she was beginning to detest some of Vulcan's precious customs. Grabbing Sarek by the back of his shirt she pulled him to the surface.

"Of all the goddamned stupid tests!" Amanda yelled walking back to shore. "If the next two days are going to be like this, then to hell with Vulcan customs."

Sarek walked a pace or two behind her.

Anger still raged inside her as she walked back toward the lodge. "You could have died out there!"

He remained silent till he reached the beach then he grabbed hold of her upper arm and forced her to look at him. "It was one of the things I agreed to when I informed the Council that I wished to bond with a Human female. Special arrangements had to be made. I had to undergo a series of special mental conditions before I left Vulcan. I explained to Nicolaus that I needed time alone with you."

She removed herself from his arms. It was all beginning to make sense in a weird sort of way. "You told Nicci, about this?" She was furious.

"Not in any detail."

"Sarek this whole scheme is for the birds."

"Amanda, we are not Human."

"Nor are you a machine! Are there any more surprises like this one that I can look forward to during the next two days?"

"None that I am aware of. I think this was the only one."

"But, you're not sure?" She bent to pick up her shoes and started walking back. Silence was their only companion.

Upon reaching the lodge, Amanda dropped her shoes and ran upstairs. She entered the room across the hall from the one they shared last night. After undressing she climbed into bed. Sleep was slow in coming. She didn't hear Sarek climb the stairs or enter their bedroom.

He disrobed and climbed into bed only to feel an eerie emptiness next to him. In only a few day he had grown accustomed to Amanda's scent being with him. Filling his needs. Completing his soul. Thoughts of yesterday ran through his mind. The joy of her laughter, her funny faces, the warmth of her body, the feel of her skin. This room no longer contained her aura. It was empty. Cold. Just like he was.

It had been after eleven when they arrived at the lodge. It was now almost four in the morning. He had come too far to lose her now. His katra was with her. She was the keeper of his soul. The essence of his very life was hers to do with as she pleased. But she hadn't let him die. Why? His last Vulcan mate had tried until T'Pau stepped in and stopped it. What made Amanda different?

//Is there something I've missed all these years? Is love the lesson I am to be taught? How do I learn this feeling of love? What special properties does it contain that it can make me ache inside?// A strange alien feeling invaded his groin when he thought of Amanda. //Amanda, my beloved, you are my life... I wish for no other... Amanda, I want no other... Life has no meaning if you are not part of me...// A strange power threatened to overtake his body. He felt his pulse quicken. His rate of breathing increased.

//Amanda, my beloved, parted from me but never parted.//

 

For the first time in his adult life Sarek let his body rule. His erection throbbed. Never had he known it to be so hard or painful The twin ridges were swollen to almost twice their size, demanding release. Sarek rose quickly and crossed the hallway. Opening the door directly across from his, he found Amanda sound asleep.

Quietly he approached the bed and picked her up in his arms. He carried her back to the large double bed they shared together. After placing her down on the bed, he closed the curtains before getting back into bed.

Sarek let the animal in him loose. Their lovemaking was anything but gentle. All he wanted was the body of the young woman who lay naked beneath him. His bondmate. His wife.

Amanda's sleep ended abruptly. Sarek's scent was everywhere. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. Sarek wanted her, badly. Her arms clung around his back, she kissed him passionately as she submitted totally to his needs.

Sated for the present, he cuddled her in his arms.

It was long before his hands took on a life of their own. They roamed over every inch of Amanda's baby-soft skin. Her scent aroused him more than he thought was possible. His flesh burned with need as his lips kissed and suckled the raw flesh beneath him. Amanda rolled onto her back bringing Sarek directly on top of her. Her legs parted, permitting him entry. Sarek's arms tightened around her as he realized 'love' was going to be a very big part of his life. Their life, he corrected.

Slowly all the teachings from his father fell into place. Love. Love was what this lesson had been all about. Through the bond both souls united forming one before each returned to its own body.

The last thing she remembered was Sarek's soft voice through the bond. Amanda, I love you. His right hand removing a few strands of hair from her face and several dozen soft tender kisses.

Both slept a quiet, dreamless, restful sleep. It was near noon when they stirred. Sarek being the first to wake leaned over and kissed his bondmate before asking if she remembered anything about last night.

"Sarek, have you never learned how to swim?"

"Why?"

"Because you nearly killed both of us last night."

"No. I do not swim. On Vulcan, we are taught water is only for survival." His wife muttered, Uh huh. "Somehow I think my wife is going to teach me. Yes?"

"Starting right now." She almost jumped out of bed, when Sarek grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"The lesson can wait a few more hours. I have a much better way to spend the time."

She fell against his full erection and smiled impishly.

"Well, my wife," he whispered, "what are you going to do about it?"

Her face lit up with a mischievous grin. "I show you what I'll do about it," she said as she pushed him back against the pillow. Her hands were all over him. Not one inch did she leave untouched. She discovered his nipples hardened when her fingertips brushed lightly against them.

//What would my tongue do?// She tried and discovered that Sarek began to squirm underneath her. Next her hands moved to his genitals. The soft velvet covering excited her. She handled them lightly and watched his penis grow. Begging to be touched. Leaning over, her tongue made contact on the velvet smooth crown.

Sarek gasped.

//This brings you pleasure?//

//Oh yes, beloved. Please, I beg thee, continue.//

She opened her mouth and engulfed his entire shaft. Gentle friction rewarded her with a drop of precious fluid. Her pace quickened and so did his breathing -

//Beloved,// he cried through their bond. //Oh yes... yes.... Now, please, now.//

OVERLOAD

Eagerly she swallowed every precious drop of nectar her god produced. //So much for your seven year cycle. I think It just flew it out the window. Along with your memories of Nicci.//

//What?// Sarek wasn't sure if he'd heard her right. He ignored it for the present. //I don't think this amount of pleasure can be legal.//

//Of course it is. Have you never wondered why Humans stay with one partner?// Her eyes watched his. //Surely, you didn't think it was out of duty did you?//

No reply

She smiled. //Sarek, you did, didn't you?//

He rolled over and pushed her back against the sheets still maintaining his erection. //Now my wife, it's your turn to 'beg'. I would never be able to face myself if I let my wife have the upper hand. Now, you will discover the way we do it on Vulcan.//

No textbook could prepare her for the feelings a Vulcan male could initiate.

Feeling her squirm under his control, Sarek knew she was ready for him. This time when he entered her it was for the purpose of providing pleasure for both of them.

Breakfast was at three in the afternoon. At four, the swimming lessons began.

By the end of the week Amanda was used to his early rising, frugal living and methodical habits. Since many hours were spent in the water Sarek had learned to swim. Later they discussed definite plans for the condominium. They agreed that she should stay and finish this semester at school. During the time they would be separated Sarek told her wanted to make changes in their home on Vulcan.

On the way back into the city, Amanda was aware that something was troubling him. She tried desperately to set his mind at ease. "Sarek, stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. I never fell apart when you left before. Why should I start to do it now?"

"My previous visits were not consummated. There may be a few side effects."

"Why? I didn't have any during these last three days."

"That, my beloved, is because we sated each other before we got out of bed. And again before we retired."

"Oh."

"If you let your thoughts wander as you have been doing it could get embarrassing. Distance will not stop your thoughts from reaching me or mine to you."

With an impish grin she replied, "I suppose I'll have to learn restraint in that area too."

"It would seem advisable. But, if you cannot manage control by yourself after I am gone, please seek Sklar's assistance. Not, T'Pen's."

"Sarek, give me a little credit. Sklar is a healer and T' Pen is your aunt."

He was surprised "When did you learn that?"

"I have my ways. You will practice your swimming?"

"When the occasion is made available to me." Amanda looked sideways at him. "I promise, Amanda."

"Are you sure there are no pools on Vulcan?"

"None that l am aware of. But I shall look into it the first chance I get."

Amanda pulled the vehicle to a smooth stop just outside the departure level. "Your flight leaves in forty-five minutes. After you check in, you should have enough time left to prepare for the conference." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Amanda, he chastised. "Not when we are in public. Remember you are now an Ambassador's wife."

She held out her right hand in the familiar two-finger pose. His two extended fingers touched hers. "You are learning, my Beloved. I'll call when I arrive home. Stop by the Embassy to pick up your security clearance from T'Pen. She will be expecting you."

"Any more surprises or can I go back to living my normal life?"

"You gave up Human normality when you married me." Sarek closed the car door before she could argue that point.

She reached across their bond. //Sarek, Darling. The hell I did! You married a Human remember?//

//Amanda there will be no more discussion. Understood!//

//Yes, my husband.//

Amanda watched the Vulcan shuttle leave. Easing the car back into Sunday traffic she headed for home. The Condo felt empty. Amanda changed and went for a sauna. After grabbing a bite to eat she tried contacting Nicolaus. Getting no reply she headed for bed.

 

Peter, was Norwegian by birth. A musician by choice and a physician by trade A strikingly handsome man who was the exact opposite of Nicolaus. He had breakfast waiting for her.

"When did you get in?"

"I few hours ago. I called Nicolaus to let him know I was home."

"I hope he was in a better mood than he was with me, a week ago."

"He did mention something about Sarek being in town. How is he?"

"Sarek's fine. Peter, I have to talk to both of you about something important."

Peter didn't need her to say anything. He knew something had transpired between Amanda and her Vulcan friend. She literally glowed with love.

"Why not later tonight after Nicolaus has bought his new toy?" She smiled at Peter's use of words. "You mean when he's in a better mood?"

He smiled right back. "I didn't say that."

"You don't have to, Peter. He's my brother, remember?" She knew Nicolaus was after a larger sailboat. "Have you got a name for it?"

"Not yet. I don't think Nicolaus has either."

"How about 'Icefire'?" She giggled. "Mmm, I've gotta run.... First class is in forty-five minutes."

He yelled after her. "It's a good thing we live near campus. Or you would be late."

Next he heard the front door slam.

Part Two

"The Test"

Shortly after his arrival on Vulcan, Sarek made his report to the council. Afterwards, in the privacy of her own home, Sarek had an interview with T'Pau. Sarek smiled as he let himself in. He remembered how he used to think of this place as a monastery. It still gave him a shiver down his spine. His footsteps echoed as he walked toward the large wooden door at the end of the hallway. After all these years T'Pau still used candles to illuminate the building. He doubted if she had any solar power. He could picture serfs toiling endlessly in the kitchen. He opened the door and walked in. The room hadn't changed since he was brought here for his first bonding with T'Eng when he was seven. The heavy maroon velvet curtains tried to keep some of heat inside. They didn't seem to be doing their job. The room felt cold and damp. The clay pot in the corner was still burning incense from a bygone era. The thick stone walls were covered with tapestries telling of Vulcan's violent past. The one behind the chairs told of the change. Surak was pictured in the centre with his seven laws woven in gold strands bordering the edges.

T'Pau made her entrance and slowly walked to her favourite chair. Sarek bowed in her presence. "Sarek. Sit." With a gesture of her hand she offered him the chair closest to herself. "You have much to report about this Human you call Amanda Elizabeth Grayson."

"I didn't think you would take the time to be involved with her. I seem to recall that you were against it from the beginning. When did you change your opinion?"

"I did no such thing! Your interests have always taken first place with me, even though you did not think so. I was against your bonding with T'Eng and later with T'Let. Neither were suitable for you. Until you met this Human female four years ago, you knew what your sexual preference was. I admit to being curious as to what attracted you to this particular female when no female here was able to please your tastes. She is many years younger than you is she not?"

"You seem to have learned much about her."

"I am interested, purely from a scientific viewpoint, of course. I am thinking of Vulcan's future. Over the centuries our own kind has dwindled in numbers."

Sarek looked at his mother. He thought, what are you up to his time? But asked, "I thought you were opposed to mixed marriages?"

"Not to the point of extinction. You yourself are of mixed blood." T'Pau watched

Sarek's eyebrows disappear under his bangs. "Skon never told you, did he?" Sarek shook his head in a negative manner. "I didn't think so... Sarek, did you never question the difference of years between yourself and Silek?" Again he shook his head and sat in silence as she continued talking. "I took great interest and watched you closely after your father insisted on your bonding with T'Eng. Do you recall how bitter and cruel she was to you?" Again he said nothing. "Well, if you don't, I certainly do. I had your link dissolved when you were eight years old. Your father and I had more than a disagreement of words. But that didn't deter him from bonding you to T'Let. You were almost twenty-five before you had your first sexual experience and she despised you enough to commit suicide before your plak tow subsided. Skon summoned me only after you had become unconscious. I brought a healer to assist you through the devastating ordeal. Later I ordered a complete examination as to why she rejected you."

Sarek felt anger. It seemed the older he got the more frequently his feeling became less controlled. "Why was I not told this before now?"

"I requested that you not be told." She paused briefly to let Sarek take it all in "I thought perhaps Satek would be a more suitable mate. I, too, chose unwisely. He could not handle your flame and almost killed you."

Sarek stared at her. What was she talking about? He was their son. Flesh created from their joint seed. "T'Pau, you talk as though I was not of Vulcan blood, yet I am your son."

"No Sarek, you are not of my flesh. Your Father was a roamer. He brought dishonor to my family. He enjoyed the taste of forbidden fruit far too often. In the end it killed him. After your birth, the High Priestess brought you to this house. She told of the times he had lain with her. How you became the child of their fruit. As Skon's wife, it was my duty to raise you. I resented Skon for the disgrace he had brought upon his house. As a result, Skon demanded more from you than of your brother.

"As his first born son, the family title belonged to you. You were both trained and educated to succeed as next ruler of Vulcan. I watched you grow and develop skills that far surpassed your Father's. After passing your kahs-wan Skon alienated himself from you. Silek became the object of his focus. Sarek, do not misunderstand me. I grew to love you. And favored you above my own son. And as the two of you grew, you grew on different paths. You retained the part of what your real mother gave you. I envied what she had given you. I pushed you always to the edge, always for that one extra step. And you took it. The Council members decided that no crime had been committed and that you as seed of Skon would continue the ruling house.

"As soon as Silek's bonding link to T'Nan was performed, Skon left for the Temple. His body was returned the eve of the wet season. The priest who brought his body relayed the message that Skon could no longer live with the shadow of his disgrace. He asked that no difference be placed on his sons. I saw that his request was honoured by the family.

"As the years passed, I began to see great unrest within your soul. A need that could not be filled by Vulcan. At first, I thought it was because we had pushed you too hard as a child. But your unrest carried you out into the galaxy. A galaxy of new worlds. Worlds, where your talent, understanding and wisdom tested many a man. I soon realized that you were a child of the Stars and as such you should be free to live among them. My own jealousy wanted to hold onto you a little longer. Yet I had not that right. If Amanda Grayson can give that much of herself to supply your needs then I too must accept her. Now do you understand why I am permitting this bond?"

Sarek was stunned by his Mother's confession. He didn't know what to say. When her son didn't speak, she turned to him and asked. "Is this Human female attractive?"

He nodded and replied, "Very." Silence filled the room. Sarek thought and then looked at her. "You have not seen her file?" he asked knowing that his Mother was most thorough with everything.

"I received my requested data. But I would welcome your views."

"Why don’t you tell me what you already know. That way I'll not be repeating the information you have."

T'Pau nodded with pride. "Straight to the point as always. Why do you think the Council appointed you our Ambassador? You have served Vulcan well. Now Vulcan will be honoured to serve you."

Sarek was skeptical. He knew there had to be a reason behind her acceptance. "T'Pau, what is the real?"

"Why, your happiness, of course."

"You know better than to con me. I want the truth."

"Would you know the truth if it hit you between the eyes, Sarek?

"T'Pau, you must be up to something. You had a book printed especially for her. You even signed it."

"I did. Silek said that Amanda would pique your interest. You were meant to see it. I doubt that you read it. If Amanda brings it with her, I strongly recommend you do." Sarek immediately tensed. T'Pau leaned back and rang a small bell. "You should learn to relax more, Sarek. Perhaps tea will help you regain your inner calm. You will stay for the evening meal?"

Sarek found a bit of his inner calmness and produced a weak smile. "It would be my pleasure, T'Pau."

A young girl entered carrying a silver tea tray with matching cups. "T'Ane, Sarek will be joining me for the evening meal.

"Yes, my lady," she replied as she backed out of the room.

Sarek poured the tea and handed a cup to her. "You still keep to the old ways."

"If I did not, what would happen to our traditions?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. A small smile softened her facial expression. "Heaven knows what traditions you have broken over the years."

"Some things needed changing for the better," he stated.

"Do they?"

Sarek felt flushed. It had suddenly gotten much warmer in the cool room. A brief image of Amanda flooded his mind and activated his senses. The sensation settled in his groin forcing life into a subdued penis. Before long a prominent bulge formed within the confines of his restricted garment. He shifted his position to ease the pressure.

T'Pau noticed Sarek's discomfort and did not let it go unnoticed. "I see Amanda has aroused the flame within your soul. A flame that I was sure was long dead."

Sarek choked on his tea. He felt is face go several shades of green. "My sexual life is not the subject of this discussion, T'Pau."

"Did you tell Amanda you had never bedded a female before?" Sarek didn't dare reply. "I see." She watched the growth fill Sarek's trousers and leave a wet spot. "You must be thinking of her, for even now she makes your blood boil."

"T'Pau!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"It pleases me to see you with such discomfort, my son. It means your bond is true and complete."

Sarek stood and paced the room. How dare she tease him like this? "What time is dinner? I find myself becoming hungry."

"Food is not what your body hungers for." Her eyes never left his body. "Sarek, if you pass through the door to the left of the window you will be able to ease your discomfort and change. I will await your return before continuing our talk"

Sarek did as he was told; if only to be out from under her scrutiny for a while. Never in all his years had his body betrayed him the way it had just now. The small anteroom contained a curtained toilet, a marble stand with a matching bowl and a fine porcelain water urn. In the centre of the room sat a plush velvet settee waiting to be of service. He emptied his bladder and washed his hands. Still feeling flushed he took a few minutes and sat down. He tried to think his erection away. It was futile. Amanda was foremost in his thoughts. And the more he thought of her, the more he became aroused.

His mind pictured her naked on the bed they had shared for a week. Her shoulder length chestnut hair draped and scattered over the pillow as she turned in her sleep. Her eyes shone like two blue sapphires, reminding him of Earth's sky. Her skin, the colour of peaches and cream, was offset by the delicate shade of pink on her lips and rosebud nipples. Mentally he eyed her from top to toe. The scent of her body was overpowering to his senses. Quickly he freed his confined organ and masturbated. Upon completion he made a mental note to examine the outcome at a later date. After a re-wash he changed and joined T'Pau.

She did not need to look at his face to know he had found temporary relief. T'Pau felt the afterglow of satisfaction within his body. She said nothing and waited till Sarek resumed his chair.

"T'Pau...."

"No words are necessary. I think I will enjoy having the Lady Amanda among us. I am told she is skilled in the art of language and archaeology, as well as many other things. Silek reported she had mastered Vulcan's language with relative ease. Will she be finishing her semester of teaching before joining us?"

Sarek, a little more calmed after his release, realized his Mother was behind it. "T'Pau, changing the topic does not alter the fact that you know more than you let on." Her expression had not changed. Sarek gave up. "You know a lot about what she does."

"It is my place to know. As the wife of Vulcan's future monarch I have the right to screen her. Her favourite colour is blue. And she is very fond of a native Earth flower called, a rose. I hope this means that you will finally get rid of that terrible horrid red that you have in the master bedroom."

"I wasn't aware that you familiarized yourself with the colour decor of my place of residence."

"It is one reason why I do not visit you often. The colour combinations give me a headache. Sarek, you never realized that your inner soul was trying to free itself. Up to now it has been in a constant state of turmoil. Your house screams in pain. Perhaps now you have learned to blend both sides together to form an inner peace."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "My Lady, All is prepared."

"Thank you, T'Ane." She stood and waited for Sarek to get to his feet. Gingerly placing her hand on his arm, they went for dinner.

 

 

As Sarek was getting ready to leave, T'Pau stopped him in the hallway. "Sarek, do not be harsh on thy bondmate. She was not the cause of your earlier discomfort." Sarek raised his left eyebrow. "The mind can be a wonderful tool, if used properly. You have yet to discover the joy memories can bring. Your bond is new but it is deep. Give your body time to adjust. Why not take Amanda's advice and go for a swim."

"T'Pau I never mentioned anything about swimming. I am not aware that there is a swimming pool in Shi'kahr."

"When was the last time you were at the University?" She held her hand up in the all too familiar salute. "Prosperity and long life, my son. I am counting the days until your wife arrives." The door was closed before he could give a reply.

He toyed with the idea of going to the University but thought better of it. The long walk home was what he needed right now. The night air was warm and the gentle breeze was just enough to remove the sultry heat left by the day. The night air also reminded him of the long walks he and Amanda would take before retiring. She said the night air always seemed clear her head for sleep. The mere thought of the word 'bed' brought memories of Amanda. Amanda reminded him of sex. No, not sex, he corrected. Love.

As he walked his mind became a little clearer. He recalled parts of his conversations with T'Pau and how she looked unusually pleased with herself. Did she enjoy seeing him in his predicament or was she just relieved that he was finally involved with a female? Thinking back, it was she who suggested that he get more personally involved with this ‘human female’. At the time, he thought she was out of her Vulcan mind. Now he was thanking her for her insight.

‘Amanda.’ His Amanda is everything, supportive, understanding, caring; needing him just as much as he needs her. Finally admitting to himself since leaving Amanda a few days ago, sex was all he thought of. His mind cried out that this was not logical. Logically, he had been trained to control his thoughts. Why wasn't it working now? ‘Amanda, my Amanda.’ In his mind's eye, he could see her as bright as day; her voluptuous body, the impish expressions her face always seemed to wear, her bright blue eyes tempting the animal in him, her light brown hair, the soft voluptuous curves of her breasts, her tempting waist, her teasing words that hung in his mind after almost seven days of continuous lovemaking. "So much for your Vulcan logic. After this last week I bet you couldn't go seven hours let alone seven years." Does she understand more than she's letting on? No, of course not! I would have seen it during our melds.

He walked through the University grounds without even noticing the addition of the pool.

His mind was occupied elsewhere. The gate to his house came into view. Sarek pushed the gate open without a second thought, walking toward the house, his mind still on Amanda. Would she find the desert-like terrain repulsive? After all, she was used to green forests and lots of ocean water. Keying the coded lock he entered the house. How extremely quiet it felt. Amanda always had background music on. At first, he found the music irritating; now he found himself missing it. Bypassing the communication room, his calls could wait till morning, he headed straight upstairs. Sleep was what his body craved right now. Opening the master bedroom the colour of red hit him at once. T'Pau was right, the colour was nauseating. He left the room and entered one of the spartan guest rooms. Stripped of his clothes, he lay on the bed. Thoughts of Amanda filled his dreams. After breakfast he sorted out the messages and contracted builders to start up-dating his home. Later on that day he requested a leave of absence to oversee the additions.

 

Six months later the house was complete. T'Pau was expected within the next hour to give her approval. Sarek greeted her at the front gate, to give her a guided tour inside first. The whole house was fitted with a cooling system. Fresh paint covered both the interior and exterior of the house. Sarek took great care in choosing shades of baby blue for the master bedroom. The six guest rooms were done in shades of subtle green and soft beige. The smallest room was done in eggshell. Sarek thought that Amanda could use this room as a sewing room. The main living area and study were redone in the original shade of eggshell. The floor carpeting was new as were the curtains and accessories to accent each room. The finishing touches he left for Amanda. To the main bathroom he added a water shower and bath to go along with the existing sonic shower.

Outside, Sarek had a filtration unit installed to recycle the water so that it could be reused in the greenhouse, as Vulcan had very little water to spend on such frivolous expenditures. The garden was immaculate. Lawn and trees were symmetrical in design. At the far end of the garden stood a rectangular glass structure, one that was unfamiliar to T'Pau. He opened the door to the greenhouse, permitting T'Pau to enter. She marveled at the array of greenery.

"This is to give Amanda her own little world of flora and fauna."

"Sarek, you have done well, but, you have spent so much on unnecessary items.

"As far as Amanda is concerned I could never spend enough. Her health and well being are my first concern."

"She suffers from some ailment?"

"No, of course not. Earth temperatures are much lower than ours not to mention four seasonal changes per annum. It will take her awhile to adjust to our climate. Even I find that I prefer the cooler temperature at the University to the rest of Vulcan"

T'Pau marveled at what he had done. "Sarek, have you prepared yourself if Amanda does not want to stay?"

"She will stay," he stated with confidence.

"How can you be so sure? You said yourself she is used to four climate changes. Vulcan has none."

"This greenhouse along with the chapel will help her adjust."

"Chapel?" asked T'Pau.

"The chapel serves as a place of worship. Human beliefs are different from ours."

"I see. Show me this 'chapel', Sarek. I wish to see how Amanda has changed you."

"Amanda has not changed me," he replied.

"I will judge that for myself. You may proceed."

The chapel, a small white circular building had twelve 8-inch-diameter marble pillars surrounding it. The entrance faced the direction of the morning sun. Ten cross-pane windows permitted sunlight to flood the center. Inside the room contained no altar but a small fire stone stood in the centre. Here, an eternal flame would be lit at their official bonding ceremony - a few days after Amanda arrived on Vulcan.

T’Pau took a good look around, relaxed her stance and took in a deep breath before giving her approval. "Sarek, I am going to like Amanda. I approve of what she has done for you. Now, is it not time for tea?"

Walking back toward the house: "Forgive me, I had forgotten. I got so wrapped up in what I was talking about." He opened the kitchen door and T'Pau followed.

She sat down at the kitchen table. "Sarek, why do you still refuse a house staff?"

"T'Pau, I have no need of servants. My teachings at the University and duties as Ambassador leave me with little time to be at home. The house does not get disturbed."

"All the more reason you need a staff. Perhaps, for Amanda. A man of your stature and position-"

"I get the message, T'Pau. I’ll ask Amanda when she arrives. But I'll warn you now, she likes doing things herself."

The Vulcan monarch wasn't going to let it rest. "She will have her hands full looking after you. I will see to the staffing arrangements. Consider it my Bonding gift."

"T'Pau!" He gave up. What was the use in arguing with one who was determined to have her own way, regardless.

"Sarek, you were not asked. Any woman who could manage to convert you is entitled to help."

Sarek looked at her sharply. "Specify 'convert'?"

"Sarek, are you so naive that you do not comprehend or do you still find the male body more stimulating? You have been absent from your teaching duties. Syntu has been here frequently-"

He snapped back, "Syntu is a colleague. He has taken over my classes. Of course he's been here. How else could I assist and see to the construction?" He turned on his Mother. "I didn't think you could stoop that low."

"I had to be certain that thy bond to Amanda-"

He cut her off. "Amanda is my wife. My bond is-"

"Is complete," she finished for him. "Yes I know. I knew from the moment you entered my office." Sarek gave her a strange look as he continued to make the tea. "In answer to your next question, yes, it is I who has been testing to see if you had completed the 'Spen Tres'. I am satisfied with the bonding link although I fail to understand how you do not know of the seed Amanda carries within her." Sarek dropped the cups. "If you continue the way you are going, you will have to replace the dishes before she arrives."

Sarek placed the tea and cups on the table, then sat down. "T'Pau, I thought you came here to see the renovation."

"I did; among other things."

"I thought there was a purpose to your visit. I didn't think you could stay out of this.

What terms did you give Amanda?"

Her face was unreadable. "Terms?"

"Yes, terms." He replied standing his ground. "You must have 'requested' something, otherwise you would not have insisted upon the Tres Spen ritual. Well?" he prompted, when she didn't anything.

She saw he wasn't going to back down. "The terms are that Amanda must bear your child within four years. Silek was given direct instructions."

"What!" he exploded. "How dare you!"

"It is done. There is nothing you can do about it."

Sarek was so angry that he threw his cup against the wall. "T'Pau, you have overstepped your boundary. What goes on in this house is no longer your business. In the past I made allowances but what you have done is unforgivable. I was not fertile. I am not going to have 'my time' for another one point two seven years."

T'Pau was beginning to have doubts that he had performed the Tres Spen. "Sarek, you did produce the seal, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You sense her presence in your mind?"

"Yes."

"You gave Silek a specimen before joining took place?"

"Yes."

"If you did all that, your wife is pregnant."

"I have felt no life within her."

"Are you sure?" Without giving it a second thought, she ordered, "Give me your thoughts."

"T'Pau!" he started to object.

"Sarek, this is not a request."

It had been a very long time since he'd last heard his mother used that tone with him. It meant that he was not to disobey. Reluctantly Sarek gave in and knelt beside her chair. T'Pau's icy cold finger-tips touched the left side of his face, sending chills up and down his spine as her thoughts probed his mind. ‘Sarek, why are you blocking me?’

‘I wasn't aware that I am.’

‘What do you fear?’

‘I fear nothing!’

‘Do not lie.’

‘A Vulcan is incapable of lying.’

‘An art you have mastered well.’

‘I am not aware....’

‘Kroykah! This block will be destroyed.’

Sarek felt her strength push against what he thought was an impenetrable structure.

Within mere seconds it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. "Amanda," he screamed. "No…no," and then collapsed against his Mother's chair.

T'Pau found what she was after. After Silek had given him the drug Sarek had spent the week with Amanda. He had performed the 'Tres Spen' according to tradition. She felt Sarek fall head first into the water and Amanda going after him. She felt Amanda release the preset codes which Silek had set. She also felt Sarek's anger at Silek and her brother for getting her drunk and implanting the embryo. As the tiny embryo attached itself to the lining of Amanda's womb, Sarek, knowing that he did not impregnate her himself, had closed his mind to it and to her. By doing so, he broke one of the bonding vows. This he could not accept it so he blocked it from his thoughts. T'Pau eased his pain with buffers. She permitted Dr Grayson's theory to persuade him that no rules were broken and that it actually was his seed that created life.

Sarek came to feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt a calmness that could only come from his beloved. She was well and contented. Within her flourished a twenty-seven week fetus. T'Pau helped Sarek to his chair. His mother poured him a cup of cold tea, and spoke as if nothing had happened. "When do you intend to bring your wife to her new home?"

"I plan to leave the day after tomorrow. There are a few things which need my attention at the Embassy first."

"Will you grant me entrance to your home while you are away?"

"Would it do me any good if I denied you?."

"Humour the request of an old woman, Sarek."

"You? Old?" His eyes softened although his facial expression had not changed. "That,

T'Pau, is one thing you will never be."

"With such a gracious offer, perhaps now would be a good time to leave. Sarek, take me home."

Sarek placed the cups in the sink and helped her up. The walk back to the Council complex was short. Time passed quickly when conversation filled the gap. Sarek walked T'Pau to her office and then he continued to his office, at the University. Inside, he sat at his desk and answered his internal mail. The computer terminal logged him on and processed only the new data. After completion, he checked the University's teaching roster and made arrangements for Syntu to extend his replacement schedule for the next two months. The computer logged him off and he sat back in his chair. He picked up the large white starfish that sat on his desk, a memento from their picnic on the beach. Amanda explained how the starfish had been beached when the tide went out. It was long dead from the lack of water and the sun had started to bleach it. He was so deep in thought was he that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Sarek, is everything all right?" A Vulcan much the same age as Sarek appeared as he opened the door. "You didn't answer my terminal communication so I decided to pay you a visit."

"Hmm…what?" he said looking up. "Sorel," he immediately put the starfish down and stood up. "I am sorry. My mind has been on other things. Forgive me my old friend."

Sorel walked across the room and sat down on the chair opposite Sarek. "When does

Amanda arrive? We're all eager to meet her."

"I leave in two days. It's the first shuttle leaving here that is a direct flight to Earth."

Part Three

"The Preparation"

It was after supper when they finally showed up. After slamming the door shut, Nicolaus yelled at the top of his lungs. "Mandi, were the hell are you? Don't you believe in answering the vidcom any more and while we're on the topic, how come the door is left unlocked! Don't you know anyone could just walk in!"

Amanda came out from her study. She ignored her brother and spoke to Peter first. "Hello, Peter. What's he mad at?"

"You, dammit!" Nicolaus snapped as he walked into the living room. "Why in Hell's name did you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

Amanda looked at her brother. It had been a long time since she last saw him red-faced with anger. "Nicci. What are you talking about?"

"You and your Vulcan friend! What on earth possessed you to marry an alien?"

Stubbornness ran in the Grayson family from her father's side, and she could just as stubborn when she had to be. "Sarek is not an alien."

"He's not Human!" Nicolaus yelled.

"Nicci, I don't believe this. What right have you to tell me who I can or can't marry?" she yelled back. "Did I ever stop you?"

"I'm not the topic, you are. How could you be so dumb? Of all the godforsaken stunts you pulled-"

"Nicolaus, lay off." Peter said as he grabbed him by the arm. "If I'd known you'd yell at her I'd have kept you away longer. At least until you calmed down."

"Maybe you can ignore what she has done. But I can't. Dammit, a brother has rights!"

"She's over twenty-one. Nicolaus, what's wrong with you?" He looked at Amanda. "If I'd known he'd behave like this I wouldn't have brought him home."

Neither one had calmed him. "Hell, I'd like to see you try!" He glared at his younger sister. "Mandi…why?"

"Because I love him."

"Love!" He exploded. "Mandi, you don't know what "love" is!"

"And I suppose you're the expert!"

"I know more about it than you do. How could you be so dumb as to fall for a walking icicle?"

"Sarek is not an icicle!"

"All right, a rock!"

"Sarek is not a rock either!"

"He may as well be one. Vulcans aren't supposed to have feelings."

"Where did you ever get a dumb idea like that?"

"I do belong to Starfleet."

"So?"

"I've worked with a few of them-"

She'd had enough. "Nicci, if you've worked with them how could you say that? They have feelings and emotions just like us except they control them better than we do, that's all." She brought her hands up in despair. "Why am I telling you this? In your present state of mind you're unreasonable!"

"I'm unreasonable? I'm unreasonable! Look at the stunt you pulled!"

Poor Peter was caught up in the middle of this. He hated it when they were at odds. In the sixteen years he had been with Nicolaus he had never seen them argue as they did right now.

"You're being a pig-headed mule, Nicci! I sometimes wonder what Peter ever saw in you."

Peter tried to pull them apart. When his actions didn't do anything he yelled at both. "Enough!" Brother and sister stopped yelling long enough to look at him. "That's better. Now, how about we all have a drink and talk about this in quiet, dignified, manner?" He turned to Nicolaus, "You get the glasses, and I’ll get the brandy."

As soon as Peter left the kitchen he turned to her. Amanda spoke before he had a chance to open his mouth "Don't start again," she warned.

"I'm not, but you're the one who's being unreasonable."

Peter returned with the brandy decanter. "Still at it, I see. I can't leave the two of you alone for a second."

Amanda sat at the table. Nicolaus brought three brandy snifters with him. Peter poured one ounce of the golden liquid into two glasses. The third he poured almost two and pushed towards his mate. He waited until the two Graysons had taken a sip. "Now, you two, maybe we can talk about this like the civil adults we're all supposed to be," Peter suggested.

"Oh no you don't," Nicolaus glared at Peter. "I know what your plan is and it won't work this time. You're not getting me to drop the subject." He turned to face his sister, "Mandi, why?"

"I told you, as I have been telling you for the last three and a half years, except you don't listen. I happen to love Sarek. Besides it is too late for you to stop it. I'm married to him, for better or worse, and if you think you are going to interfere, think again. Take a good look at the situation you are in. You can't tell me that your relationship with Peter is just for the sake of convenience."

"Dammit, Mandi, you know damn well it's not."

"Well then, why should mine be any different?"

"I didn't marry an unemotional jack-rabbit."

"Ooooh," she seethed.

Peter added his two cents worth. "Come on, you two. Quit before either of you says something you'll regret later."

Nicolaus refused to let it lie. "I happen to know Vulcans are known for their mind-melds.

How do you know for certain that what's-his-name didn't put a strong suggestion in your mind?"

Amanda slammed her hand on the table as she got up. "'What's his name' is Sarek, and you had better get used to it. You're his brother-in-law!"

Nicolaus pushed his chair back. "A Vulcan, don't be disgusting. I may have to work with them but I don't have to live with them."

"Oh? You never complained before!"

"I didn't marry one!" He yelled back.

"Will you two stop this?" said Peter.

She turned on him, "I got the impression that you enjoyed yourself with them. As a matter of fact, you had quite a week-end, as I recall."

"That's different."

"What's different about it?"

"Stop it you two!" Peter yelled.

Neither one paid him any attention. Amanda continued. "Considering it took you almost a day and a half to sober up. I'm surprised Nogura didn't have you fired."

Nicolaus had a guilty look on his face. "Leave him out of this."

"Stop it you two." Peter said again. "Nicolaus, we didn't come to start a family argument."

"Who the hell's arguing?" he stated. "Amanda here has just lost all of her senses, that's all!"

"I have not!" Amanda said in self-defense. She composed herself then asked. "How about some iced tea on the terrace? I don’t think any of us needs the alcohol."

"Sounds great," Peter replied.

"Good, you take Nicci with you and I'll get it." The men headed toward the screen door. "Peter, tell Nicci I'm willing to discuss this if he promises to control himself."

"He will," Peter promised.

As the two sat down waiting for Amanda, Nicolaus turned to Peter. "Why in hell's name did you promise her I'd behave? I'm not the one who did a stupid thing like - marry an alien."

"Nicolaus, if I'd known you'd be this way I never would have told you. I thought you'd be happy for her."

"If it was any one else I would be. Why couldn't she settle for just friendship? Why did she have to marry it?"

"Amanda is right, you are being unreasonable."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Now when she comes out here you apologize."

"I'll do no such thing!"

"Oh yes you will. You're the one who started this. You had to open your mouth and start a fight. Amanda is entitled to happiness the same way we are. She accepted me... er... us without batting a eye. I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this."

"Peter. Sarek is a Vulcan. Their race is supposed to be emotionless. How can she say she loves him, when she gets nothing in return?"

"Are you so sure she's not? It seems to me that once you get to know them, they tend to loosen up. You haven't given Sarek a chance. You're just assuming that they are all the same. Didn't Silek teach you anything?"

He hesitated before replying, "Silek is completely different. He himself stated that."

"Maybe, maybe not. He is Sarek's brother. Nicci, if you are as concerned as you are making yourself out to be, then why don't you ask her."

"Ask who, what?" Amanda asked as she set the tray on the table.

"You, about this Vulcan of yours." Peter explained.

"Peter, that would take a lifetime," she replied, sitting down.

"Yours or mine?" Nicolaus asked.

"You are impossible!"

"Yeah, I know, but you love me in spite of it."

Trying to ease some of the tension that was building between them, Peter tactfully changed to topic. "Amanda, this is great." Peter took another sip. "A twig of mint makes all the difference. Now then, tell us everything."

"Everything?" she asked.

"Everything!" Peter and Nicolaus said together.

"That would take more time than I have right now. Besides, I thought you came to tell me about your boat."

"Yacht, Mandi. Haven't you learned the difference by now?"

"It sails on water doesn't it? Therefore it's a boat!"

"I give up. Mandi, you're hopeless." Nicolaus stated.

"Well, what did you call the thing?"

"The 'thing' is a six sleeper with twin sails and a motor. We decided to call her the name you suggested. In fact, that's one reason why we're here tonight. We thought we'd get you to christen her."

"Providing you don't have anything else to do," Peter added.

"Yeah, we thought we'd take you out on her."

"Out, my foot. I know you too well, Nicci. You thought that if I was trapped on the boat, you could get all the juicy details."

"I resent the very thought," with gleam in his eyes and the famous Grayson impish smile. He paused for a brief second to let the words sink in, then quickly added, "Does that mean, yes?"

She smiled with him. "Peter, how do you ever say 'no'?"

"I don't," he confessed.

Amanda sat back on the chair. She knew when she was beaten. Suddenly everything seemed funny and she broke into giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"When I told that name to Peter I was only kidding."

With a air of mocked dignity, "Well I'm not." He took another sip of iced tea. "What were you thinking?" he daringly asked. Amanda could have a very twisted sense of humour at times.

Through fits of giggles she explained, "It just kind of made sense in a weird sort of way."

"Get to the point!" Nicolaus snapped

"I'm getting there. But you won't like it."

"I won’t know if I don't like it if you don't tell me, will I?"

Well here goes, she thought to herself. "You and Peter are such a 'hot' couple I doubt that even the coolness of the water could put the flame of your passion out."

"That's it?" Nicolaus sounded disappointed.

"Nicci, you know that yacht of yours will always be a den of iniquity. You're not satisfied with the orgies you have at the lodge."

"Peter, I'm not sure if we've been complimented or insulted."

"Hi guys!" Marc, a colleague of Amanda's and a good neighbour from across the hall, called out from inside the apartment. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Nicolaus replied sarcastically

Sandra, his wife, who fit the description of a sexy dumb blond to a tee, came with him. Whatever Marc saw in her the Graysons could not understand. She sat down beside Amanda as Marc carried out two more glasses of ice tea. "Mandi, how was your week? Didn't Sarek come back with you?" Sandra asked.

"My week was great!" She replied.

"I just bet it was," Nicolaus muttered under his breath. Peter kicked his foot as a reminder not to start again.

Amanda totally ignored her brother. "I dropped Sarek at the spaceport on the way back last night. He will be returning in eight months. Then I'll be-"

"Be going back with him," Nicolaus finished for her.

Sandra turned to her husband. "Did I miss something?"

"Sandi," Marc started, "I tried telling you that Sarek had something definite on his mind this time."

"Oh, he had something definite in mind all right. He married her!" Nicolaus stated.

The blond turned to Amanda, and cooed, "Oooh I think it's wonderful."

"Just like a female." Nicolaus stated sarcastically

"Are you both planning on a large or small wedding?" Sandra asked. She just loved parties.

"Why don’t females ever listen?" Grayson muttered. "Sandra there isn't going to be a wedding. They happen to be already married; probably by some idiotic Vulcan ritual."

"Nicci, it was not idiotic. Just because I did it without consulting you first is no reason to say Vulcan ways are idiotic... They're just different, that's all."

Marc gave her a hug. "Amanda, I’m happy for you. You and Sarek have been going together for almost four years. I'm only sorry that Silek isn't here to hear this."

"Silek?" questioned Amanda. "What's Silek got to do with it?"

"Don’t tell me that during the six years you worked with him you didn't suspect a thing?"

"Marc, what are you talking about?"

"That Silek is probably the best matchmaker this side of Tau Ceti. He's been grooming you for years." He tipped his glass in Nicolaus' direction. "You could learn a thing or two from him, Nick."

‘If you only knew how much,’ he replied to himself. Outwardly he just grinned. As if right on cue the intercom buzzed. All conversation came to brief stop. "I wonder who that could be." Nicolaus said with a air of innocence.

"Who else did you invite?" quizzed Amanda.

"Moi?" Nicolaus said pointing a finger to his chest. "I didn't invite anyone. It's only

Monday, remember?"

"That's never stopped you before."

Marc tapped Sandra on the shoulder. "C'mon, I think this is where we came in. See you tomorrow, Mandi." He turned to the others "Good night, Peter, Nick."

Silek passed them on his way to the patio carrying two large bags. "I thought celebrations were supposed to be happy and noisy. This place sounds like the temple from Mount Seleya. Who died?"

"Silek, I see you haven't lost your strange sense of humour." Nicolaus said as he got to his feet. "Here let me give you a hand." He took one bag and placed it on the table.

"I hope everyone likes Chinese food," Silek said to noone in particular.

"I’ll get some dishes." Peter replied as he got up off his chair.

"Think you could find wine glasses?" Silek asked.

"What for?" Amanda asked.

"To celebrate, dear sister," he yelled in Peter's direction, "Hurry up!" Peter returned with the plates and glasses then started to leave again. "Peter, c'mon you're part of this crazy family, you know."

"I'm not really."

"You are bondmate to Nicolaus, are you not?"

"There is no such word in our language," Amanda interjected.

"Perhaps not, but there should be. You are Nicolaus' mate, therefore, logically speaking, you are his-"

"Silek!" Amanda cut in. "I don't think Peter is comfortable with this conversation. I'm not sure I am."

"Amanda, that is illogical. I distinctly remember seven point four months ago, your request for certain knowledge in reference to Vulcan biology." She started to speak but changed her mind at the last moment. Arguing with Silek was like arguing with a computer. He usually won. "This is not as formal as I would like, but Amanda will get more than her fair share of formal functions when she arrives on Vulcan. This is just my way of celebrating six years of careful planning. My brother is an individual who is not easily manipulated." Silek picked an up exotic looking bottle. "In the standard customs of Earth, since we are here, I would like to propose a toast to my new sister." He held his glass out to her. "To Amanda, 'T'val, et a vain let Han'." They sipped a small portion of the thick orange liquid. "Now, please everyone, eat. It, like much of your native dishes, is not palatable cold."

Everyone took a bite. "Silek, this is wonderful. Is there a new Chinese deli that we don't know about?"

"This is Vulcan's idea of Chinese. I wasn't sure that you would all like it."

"It's delicious." Peter stated, as he took another mouthful. All nine containers were only half eaten. After consuming the strange tasting orange liquid, no one was particularly hungry for food. "Silek, what is this liquid?" asked Peter. "It's deliciously sweet." He drained the remaining portion left in his glass. "It's... it's gotten awfully warm in here." Peter felt an unusual sexual urge to rape Nicolaus on the spot. He looked over at Nicolaus and wondered if it had done the same to him. Nicolaus shifted his position trying to give more leeway for his sudden erection.

Silek sat quietly watching everyone. He had never known Kolenje to fail. //It won't be long before Nicolaus and Peter leave. I hope they will forgive me later on. Nicolaus is in for the best fuck of his life. Peter is already climbing out of his skin. It will be hours before they are sated.// He looked in Amanda’s direction. //I can see, dear sister, that you are going to require personal tutoring. This, my dear brother, is my gift to you. For not even you have suspected my schemes.//

"Peter, it is native fruit drink of Vulcan," lied Silek.

"Oh." Peter finally stood. His aroused body needed satisfying, now!

"Amanda, would you object if I...if we…" Peter had a hard time keeping his hands off

Nicolaus.

Nicolaus stood and grabbed Peter's hands. "C'mon, Lover, I want a little privacy when Iscrew you." He had an extremely hard time keeping his hands off Peter's body.

Amanda put her half full glass on the table, stood and went over to stand in front of

Silek. "All right, Silek, you've had your fun. Now explain." Silek took another mouthful, ignoring her. "Silek, it won't work. I know what you're up to. Kolenje is not 'just' a fruit drink. It makes humans extremely horny. Those two will be lucky if it wears off by morning. And while we're at it, explain that last phrase of killing two birds with one stone."

"You do know the Vulcan language well."

"I should, I had some of the best teachers. Now, explain!"

"Amanda, my brother's beloved, have some more liquid. It seems to have no effect on you. Join me in another glass?"

"Silek, you're as underhanded as they come for a Vulcan. But first I would like to know why."

"All in good time, Sister," he filled the glasses almost full. Raising his a little higher he tilted it toward Amanda. "A toast, to the most beautiful girl on all of Vulcan. I envy my brother. Sarek had better take good care of you or else he'll have me to deal with."

Amanda drank half of the liquid. "Silek, threats are illogical." She felt a little dizzy and sat down.

//Amanda, finish your drink.// Silek instructed mentally. She did so. Keeping his thoughts from her, //Well, Princess, it seems you are not immune after all it just took a little longer. I hope Sarek appreciates all I'm doing for him.// Silek removed the glass from her hand and placed it on the table. Recovering the remaining food he then placed the containers in the fridge. The glasses and empty bottles where put in the sink.

Gently he picked Amanda up in his arms and carried her to her room. Gingerly he undressed her before placing her between the cool sheets. Next, he knelt beside her. Looking for the crest on her shoulder, he found it but not before admiring her body. "Sarek, I envy you," he whispered. "Harm her and you'll not live long to regret it. This I promise you. It is also my pledge to Amanda for as long as I am alive, she will never be alone." Carefully he touched the mark on her shoulder then his hand reached for her face.

Making contact, he searched though her subconscious looking for the strands of Sarek's bond. Finding them, he let the bond replay itself. Silek closed his eyes tighter trying to shut his body off from feeling the overflow of their sexual desires. It didn't help. Silek had not thought a Human was capable of this kind of strength. He witnessed the gentle lovemaking between Amanda and his brother outside of pon farr. So intense was the flame between them that when they came he did also... With her body and mind relaxed, he continued to probe her subconscious. Finding the right memory blocks he left all the knowledge she would require, on Vulcan or anywhere else she accompanied her husband. Her duties, as the wife of Vulcan's ambassador, where imbedded for life... T'Pau will be pleased with the results. She could not help but admire Amanda's strengths. She had succeeded where Vulcan females, or for that matter where a certain Vulcan male had failed.

The joining of this Human and Vulcan meant it was possible for others. Before departing completely from her mind, he removed all traces of her ever knowing what he had done. He did, however, leave her with the last trace of sexual completion. In the morning she would arise fresh and completely relaxed, ready to tackle anything the Human world would throw at her.

He stood, then bent over to kiss her forehead. // I'll see you at the Embassy tomorrow,

Princess.// The last few words were sent mentally. Amanda acknowledged the thought by forming a smile on her face before turning over. Silek found the bathroom and cleaned himself before leaving.

 

Amanda woke an hour before the alarm clock was supposed to go off. She vaguely remembered getting into bed. She did not remember getting undressed. What she did remember was Sarek making love to her. It felt so real. But that was impossible; she had dropped Sarek off on the way home. Did Silek touch her? No! She knew he wouldn’t do such a thing, would he? Where was her night dress? A smile lit her face when she remembered how she had gotten there. Mentally she thought, //Silek, did you find my body pleasing as your brother does?//

//I do,// His voice filtered into mind.

She blushed at his reply. Grabbing her dressing gown she covered her body. "Silek, how dare you!"

//When someone as lovely as you is pleasing to the eye, you should be honoured that I find you attractive.//

"Silek, I'll deal with you later! Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get dressed for school.

This is crazy, why am I talking to you? I shouldn't be able to. Should I?" No reply came. For a moment, she thought she had imagined the whole thing. Shaking her head as if to clear it; she headed for the bathroom and ran the shower. Checking the mirror for any marks on her skin, she found none. Sarek’s mark had faded just as he said it would. After dressing she headed for the kitchen only to find Peter there ahead of her.

"Breakfast is on the table. Coffee?" he asked.

"Yes please. What are you doing up so early?"

"I don't know what Silek served last night but it certainly gave us a night to remember."

"Is Nicci all right?"

"He's still sleeping. I couldn't bear to waken him. It was almost five before we went to sleep."

"You weren't...?"

"Physically active," Peter completed for her. "Afraid so. Can't remember the last time when either of us were that aroused." He sat down and started eating. "Were we all affected?"

"I think so. You two couldn't wait to get at each other. As for Silek, I have a few things to say to him later today."

"Mandi, don't be too hard on him. I'm discovering Vulcans seem to have a strange way of 'showing' their feelings. Love him for what he is and for what he's done for you."

"Peter, are you feeling all right? Since when did you start taking his side?"

"I'm not sure." Draining the last drop of coffee from his cup, he said. "But, their way is right for them."

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked, grabbing her valise before leaving.

"No. But I seem to have gained a little insight as to the way they think."

Nicolaus peered around the corner. "Has she gone?"

"Yes. Nick."

"Do you think she suspects?"

"No. But I don't agree with it. You know that."

"I know. But what choice did we have? She loves him."

 

After handing out the last assignments for the day she headed for the Vulcan Embassy.

Inside, T'Pen was the first person who greeted her.

"Your presence honours us, Lady Amanda."

"Lady Amanda?" She was confused. It was just Amanda before Spring Break. As far as she knew nothing had changed. "T'Pen, I don't understand."

Silek, who was leaning against the door frame of his office, wasn't about to miss her reaction. "What’s the matter Amanda, don't you approve of your title?" Silek asked as he came closer.

"My what?"

"Your title, my dear Amanda, now that you are the wife of an ambassador. It is T'Pau's wish that you should be given the respect you deserve," he stated.

Amanda didn't know what the say, so she looked at T"Pen, who usually supplied her with answers. "T'Pen? " Amanda started.

The elder cut her off. "Amanda, Silek will explain." She reached into her pocket and produce an envelope which she gave to Amanda. "In here are your traveling visas that Sarek told you about." T' Pen stopped talking while a young Vulcan male carried a tray of refreshments into Silek's office. "Go and enjoy tea with Silek." Without giving Amanda time to reply, she left.

Silek stood in silence at his door. Obviously he wasn't going to talk before she had entered his office. "Make yourself at home," Silek said as he closed the door.

She walked into the middle of the sparsely decorated room. "Silek. You have quite a bit of explaining to do."

"All in good time. Be seated." It was a command, not a request.

Amanda sat on the chair in front of his desk. "All right, Silek, what's going on? Last night was one thing but this something entirely different."

He pushed the jar of honey closer to her. "Try your tea with honey. Your mood could certainly do with sweetening up."

That did it. She had her back up. "I don't take sugar and you know it!"

"As you wish," he replied handing her a cup and saucer.

"Just exactly what did you do last night and what is this 'Lady' bit?"

Between sips of tea Silek explained. "Last night I had to ensure that the bond between you and my brother was complete. It was my responsibility, as ordered by the High Council, to test you. T'Pau will test Sarek. Amanda, more is at stake than just your affection for my brother. It is the Council's hope that your compatibility will give Vulcan's declining population a new lease on life. My duty, by order from T'Pau, was to make certain that a true bond had been formed between you and my brother. As it turns out, the bond you share with Sarek is a natural bond; something that rarely happens among Vulcans. You already know that Vulcans are 'joined' at the tender age of seven. Throughout their adult life they will honour each other but there is never the amount of love between them, as you have with your bondmate.

"When I left your apartment last night I was in communication with the council. The early hours of dawn brought confirmation from T'Pau; and also instructions that you are to be respected not as property of Sarek but as First Lady of Vulcan; hence your title. During your remaining months here, it is the High Council's decision that you be called, Lady Amanda Grayson."

All of this made no sense to Amanda. How could marrying one Vulcan make her First

Lady? "When did Sarek say he would be returning?"

"Amanda must you always change the subject so abruptly?" He didn't let her reply. "Eight months. You have that amount of time to attend to your personal matters. If I can be of any service or assistance to you, I am at your disposal."

"Eight months is not very long. It's hardly worth teaching a new term. There are only two months left in this semester before summer holidays. After that..."

"Why don't you continue working here?" he suggested.

"Silek..." She started then found it difficult to continue.

"Mandi, what's bothering you? The fact that you know you were manipulated or that you don't think you can go that long without Sarek?"

"Both, I guess." She blushed when she realized what he meant. "Oh, Silek, I'm sorry."

"I know Kitten; I didn't mean it the way you took it."

"Not much you didn't." She had her back up. "I know damn well what you meant. You and Nicci must have gotten a kick out of doing what you did you us."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. How about the time you two schemed that little camping trip were Sarek and I were forced to spend the night together? And then there was the Banquet in New Thailand where Sarek became deathly ill; the Gala reception in New Beijing where no one spoke English; or how about the conference at the University of New Africa."

"That was part of his job description," he replied.

"I had a rough idea of what you were doing. I just didn't think you'd stoop that low."

"Mandi, you have every right to be angry, but at least listen as to why those things were done to the two of you." He stared straight into her eyes. Sometimes they could say what words could not. "Amanda, maybe if you know who your mate is you'll understand why you were put to the test of Tres Spen. Sarek is next in line." She opened her mouth to speak but Silek continued before she was able to say one word. "Didn't know your married a prince, eh, Princess?" Silek watched the colour drain from her face. "T'Pau will tend to the needs of your bondmate until you take control from her."

"Take?" She asked, confused,

"Remember the dream you had last night," she nodded, "well it's something like that."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You mean T'Pau will see into Sarek's mind?"

"Yes."

"She will see everything?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Amanda went even whiter if that was possible.

"I see I'm not the only one with a 'dirty mind'."

Amanda wished the floor would open and devour her. She muttered to herself more than to Silek. "She'll see everything," she repeated.

Silek decided to let her off the hook. "Kitten, there is a saying on Vulcan, 'All is silent within the family'. There are times, like these, when it is necessary to have outside help. None of this will ever be repeated by anyone. I thought you had a right to know what you've got yourself into."

She thought about last night and what was done to her. "You mean T'Pau will sexually manipulate Sarek?"

"Not in the way you think, T'Pau will have a healer, probably Sorel, mind link to key a sequence of commands enabling Sarek's thoughts to do the rest." She gave him a puzzled look. "I doubt that Sarek will ever again experience pon farr the way he did in the past. You have destroyed his matrix pattern. Sarek will desire your touch; just the same as you will require his. The Chi Kal process will also save his sanity from being parted from you. I will be here for you, or if you wish, I can arrange for a healer to service you."

"What!"

"Amanda. Eight months will be a long time to go without release when you both have sated each other sometimes thrice a day."

"Silek, is nothing private!" She fumed.

"Yes, of course it is. Your life for one. My responsibility is to see to your well-being until Sarek can do it for himself. I stated before that within the family, all is silent."

She sat further back into the chair, curling her legs under her. Silek didn't have to look at her to see fear written in her soul. "Amanda," he whispered. He rose from his chair, went over and knelt in front of her. Taking hold of her hands he continued talking with a soothing hypnotic tone. "Amanda, you have nothing to fear. If you should require Sarek, it will be Sarek who you will have. I used your bond last night. I will do so again if the need arises... Amanda, it was not me. You must believe that. The emotions you experienced were the ones my brother initiated... Personally, I didn't think he had it in him."

"Silek, please!" She pulled away from him. "Is nothing sacred to you?"

"Amanda, my princess, you are sacred to me, as is my brother. You've had trust in me for the past six years; can you not have enough trust now for the next eight months?"

"Everything’s happening too fast!" She composed herself before continuing. "I ask forgiveness. I should have known you would not harm me."

"Amanda, please don't go Vulcan on me. Sarek married a very wonderful Human woman. Stay that way." He rose to his feet. "Vulcan women I can get at home." He returned to his chair and poured himself another cup of tea. "Why did you think I came here in the first place?"

Amanda wasn't really listening to him. "Silek, have I done the right thing?"

"Ask yourself if you love Sarek?"

She nodded her head and whispered, "Yes…yes, I love him very much."

"Then, you have done the right thing."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "May I have another cup of tea?" He refilled her cup. "Silek, what about you?"

Both his eyebrows shot straight up. "Me?"

Yes you. You know damn well what I'm talking about. Your link wasn't exactly one-sided you know."

How dare she turn the tables on him! He put his cup down and went to his desk.

Returning, he carried a handful of legal documents, placing them in her hand. "These are all the papers you will require." He returned to his desk and stood in front of it.

"Now look who's changing the subject." She placed her cup down on the table.

"Amanda, please don't make this any more difficult than it is. If you insist on complete truth, perhaps it will be to our advantage to accept your brother's invitation for a weekend away."

"How do you know about that?" She stood up and walked over to him. "You haven't broken the link have you?" Silek did not reply. "Have you!"

His Vulcan mask was back in place. "I suggest you look at the papers."

"All right," she replied. "But we're not finished talking about this." Slowly she looked at each one. There were two certificates. One for Vulcan Linguistics and Semantics and one for her Archaeology studies; her Embassy card; her intergalactic passport and a two inch square plastic chip. She held the chip separate from the others.

"That is from Sarek."

"What is it?"

"You are his wife, his responsibility. I believe Sarek did say he would supply all your financial needs. An account has been set up within the Embassy." She started to object. "Amanda, it is the Vulcan way."

That phrase was the key to unlock several codes within her brain. One by one pieces fell into place. Information that she didn't know was there. Her response was logical. "Fa ben itisha, wanimo kaifo's fokimo."

Silek stood and extended his two fingers, just the way Sarek had done. Amanda put the papers aside and responded by touching his fingers with her own. "Welcome to the zany family of T'Pau." Daringly he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Welcome, Amanda, wanimo fokimo's kaifa."

 

After leaving the Vulcan Embassy Amanda decided she need some time alone. She headed for the lodge. She took the back route, which cut a good twenty minutes of drive, but the path was narrow and hampered with low lying undergrowth. But she didn't care. She just wanted to get away. After talking to herself the entire trip, she decided to call the University and take the rest of the week off. She had some serious thinking to do. She saw the kitchen light on but it didn't register. Maybe I forgot to turn it off, she thought. It wouldn't have been the first time. Amanda opened the back door and there at the kitchen table sat the two of them drinking coffee. Nicolaus was wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans. Peter was naked from the waist up.

"Hi Sis," said Nicolaus as he stood and got her a cup from the cupboard. "Coffee?"

"Please. I see the two of you are in great spirits. Nicci, why are you here?"

"We took the day off."

She looked at both of them but her main focus was Nicolaus. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked as she pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down. "You've never taken a day off in your life except for vacation time.

"Just because I didn't go into work today is no reason for a cross examination from you. I just felt like a holiday."

"A holiday?" She didn't believe him. "You took a day off from work for no reason?"

Amanda looked across the table to Peter, who looked like the cat that just swallowed the canary. "Peter?" Being in a state of euphoria he just looked at her with a very naughty grin. "Peter," she repeated.

Nicolaus put the mug of steaming coffee down in front of her. "He's still flying from last

night."

"Oh yeah?" The tone told her brother she didn't believe him. "He was fine at breakfast."

She took a sip and decided it was too hot. Placing the mug back on the table, "Nicci, I'm not a child. What did you give him?"

"Sex."

"Sex?" she looked at Peter again. He'd never looked like this. She peeked around the corner of the table and discovered he was completely naked except for the towel lying over his lap. "Dammit, Nicci, what did you give him?

"Ssshh, Mandi, don't yell!" His head still throbbed. She noticed the two empty bottles on the counter. They were suspiciously like the one Silek had last night. Nicolaus saw what she was looking at. "What's the matter? You miss being screwed? I'll say one thing for them, when they get going they're really something else."

"Nicci!"

"What’s the matter little one, didn’t Sarek give you enough before he left?" Then he had an idea. A wicked gleam engulfed his face. "Maybe if you need one, Silek could, after all he is one of them Vulcans too. Surely they're all alike?"

"Nicci, you’re still drunk!"

"Nope, sure wish I was though. God, it was fantastic."

"Silek sure knows how to please a guy." Peter added in a dreamlike state.

"Shut up Pete!" Nicolaus growled. "Forgive him Mandi, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yeses I do-" He slurred.

Amanda cut him off before he could say any more. Turning back to face her brother, she continued. "Nicci. I just left Silek's office."

"Did Silek explain last night?"

"Last night?" She didn't understand. "Nicci, last night, well let's say you two couldn't get to bed quick enough."

A smile covered his face. "Yeah, it was wonderful. Today was even better." Then he looked at her. "Mandi, Silek joined us."

"He did what!"

"Now don't go getting your nickers in a knot. Silek, isn't like his stuffy brother."

"How would you know?" Her back was up again. "You've never met him."

"Sarek and I are old friends," he replied. He always enjoyed knocking her off centre.

"What?"

"I was enjoying your predicament of getting me to like him."

Shaking her head as if to clear it from this whole weird conversation, "Nicci, the reason I came here was to be alone. I didn't think anyone was here."

"If you wanted to be alone, why didn't you go home? You know we're never home during the week"

She blushed. "I know, but Peter had breakfast ready and you were still in bed. I just thought that…well, that you'd..."

Nicolaus pointed at finger at her. "See, your brain knows what your body wants better than you do. You did screw Sarek, didn't you?"

"No!" she denied. "We made love."

"That's not all, is it?"

"No," she confessed.

"I should get Silek to give you glass of Kolinje more often. Maybe you'd loosen up a bit.

Right now you're strung tighter than a string on a harp."

Her world was collapsing about her. "You knew?"

"Mandi, there's a lot I know that you had no idea I knew about. Last night for instance-." Amanda sagged against the back of her chair like a rag doll. "Silek, had to verify the bond between you and Sarek."

She whispered, "You knew." Then she lifted her head to face him. "You knew?"

"Of course I did. I first met Sarek over ten years ago. I like him very much." Her eyes flew open. "Now don't you go thinking the wrong things. I didn't go to bed with him." She relaxed at bit. "When Silek discussed his idea of getting the two of you together, I was all for it. I had to act that way I did around him. Otherwise you wouldn't have given him a second look."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own brother. "You set me up?"

"Aw, Mandi, don't be like that. You know you love him. Isn't that enough? Love is the greatest feeling that anyone can have. You just never found it with Human men. I saw your eyes the first time you met Sarek. I knew he was the one for you. You just needed a helping hand in the right direction."

"Nicci, I met Sarek at the-"

"-Embassy, I know. I was watching you from Silek's office…" Amanda leaned forward and laid her head on top of folded arms. Nicolaus walked over to her. His hand brushed her hair back from her face. "Kitten, there's nothing to feel bad about. Peter and I think what's happened to you is wonderful." He knelt beside her. "I envy the feelings you'll experience with Sarek."

She pulled away from him and stood. "Nicci, I don't believe what I'm hearing from you.

How could you!" She ran toward the front hall and right into Silek, who stopped her by grabbing hold of her upper arms.

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

"She's upset because I told her I knew." Nicolaus said coming over to them.

Silek looked at him. "You told her everything?" The Vulcan asked.

"No," replied Nicolaus. "That's your job. You're better qualified than I am."

Amanda stared at Silek with horror in her eyes. "What do you mean everything?"

"When you where here with my brother, did you receive any instructions from Vulcan?"

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Are you sure?"

She remembered. "There was one. Strange, I don't remember what it was about. Except afterwards Sarek nearly drowned."

The baritone voice asked, "Drowned? Sarek can't swim."

"He can now," she replied.

Silek led her to the front room. Nicolaus and Peter followed. Silek led her to the settee.

She sat down and he sat beside her. The other two sat on settee opposite. The Vulcan's voice was soft. "Amanda, why was Sarek in the ocean?"

"He wasn't," she replied. "He was sitting on the rocks. When I went over to him he fell in." It all came back to her. She looked over to him. "It was a test. Wasn't it? And there are more, aren't there?"

"I'm afraid so. I tried to tell you in my office earlier. Mandi, I'm here to help;so are

Nicolaus and Peter. The saying we have covers them as well."

Horror once again filled her eyes. "They both know?"

"They are aware of the Spen Tres ritual."

Nicolaus was kneeling at her feet. He took her hands in his. "Mandi, when Silek asked me what I thought about bringing to two of you together I had second thoughts. But after a while you got on so well together, I thought, why not? You never seemed to be interested in anyone until Sarek came on the scene. Silek and I made a lot of inquires before we did anything. T'Pau gave us very strict instructions. Before I subjected you to any of them I, that is, Peter and I underwent the same process." He smiled at her, "We had a ball." She smiled back, and the he laid the bomb. "Lab experiments have proven that your genes are compatible to his. You will be able to have his children?"

"What!"

Silek took over. "One of the requirements T'Pau insisted on was that you could be able to provide an heir for Vulcan. We created one in the lab. So it is possible. All my brother has to do is get you pregnant. That alone will take some doing, as Vulcan males are only fertile every seven years."

She looked at all three in disbelief. "You created a life form in the lab? What did you do with it?"

"Did, Mandi, past tense." Nicolaus continued." We fertilized two of your eggs with Sarek's sperm. Conception is possible, but you have to conceive through artificial means. Your body fluids are too acidic. They kill Vulcan sperm on contact."

"I won't even ask how you got a sample. I don't want to know."

"Amanda," it was Silek again. "I'm afraid that when you get to Vulcan you will be under close scrutiny from the High Council. You will be expected to provide a heir for Sarek within a three year period. In fact, you should be pregnant now."

"What?" she said looking at them.

Nicolaus replied. "Before Sarek came to the condo last week he stopped by the lab to give a specimen. Since we knew what had to be done I took an egg from you last month. That's why you didn't have a period. The embryo was implanted last night."

"How...er…when?"

"After Silek gave you enough Kolinje he put you to bed."

She looked at him, "but you and Peter had more than a glass."

"No, you only thought we did. Peter and I should get an Oscar for our performance.

Silek does not have the medical knowledge. Peter and I did the surgery."

"You had no right! The decision should have been left to Sarek and I when or if we wanted children."

"Amanda," the Vulcan spoke, "I understand your anger. But neither of you had that option. You will provide Sarek with a child. If something does go wrong with this one we have some time to play with within the set period."

"What if I don't? What then?"

"Then the bond will be dissolved."

All sorts of thoughts were running through her mind. "You said the bond was permanent."

"It is. By 'dissolve' the Council meant death. Vulcan is taking a gamble on you. If you fail, it means that no other will be allowed to mate with an outsider. Vulcan, as a race, must continue; even if it is at our own slow rate. For every boy child born there must be a female to balance to scale. The only margin for error is three to one. Then our geneticists step in and take control to even the balance. Those children do not live long."

"That's wrong, to take a life. One of Surak's teachings say that 'all life is precious. And has a right to live'."

"Yes, that is correct. But not if you have more of one sex."

"Is Vulcan against homosexuals?"

"No. We have all been that way at one time or another. Those who wish to stay that way must provide an offspring whenever possible. Children born under those circumstances are raised by the Masters on Mount Seleya. They, in turn, will service others in their time of need. But T'Pau is hoping you will increase the chances of returning the family unit. If it must be with outsiders, then she wants to make sure they understand Vulcan law."

"So you decided I'm to be the guinea pig."

"It's not just you, Amanda. Sarek is undergoing his own share. If the two of you come out of this ordeal you'll be closer than any two Vulcans who ever lived."

Amanda stood. She didn't know what to feel. Hurt? Angry? Betrayed? All her emotions were boiling over. "How could you!" She cried and ran upstairs.

Silek started to go after her but was stopped by Nicolaus' hand. "Let her be alone for a while. We dumped a lot on the poor kid. Let her have a good cry. She'll feel better afterwards." No one said anything. "I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry." The three men went into the kitchen.

 

Three hours later Amanda joined them. Her eyes were all red and puffy. The bridge of her nose was slightly swollen. "Smells good," she said pulling a chair out.

"Okay, Kitten, what do you want? Steak, Chicken, fish or heaven forbid," Nicolaus rolled

his eyes as only he could, "steamed vagues?"

"Chicken, please."

"One chicken breast coming right up."

She looked across the table at Silek. "I guess I owe you an apology?"

"Unwarranted. I said all is silent within the family. I think we qualify as that." He looked behind him at Peter and Nicolaus. "Gentleman, would you not agree that we are family?"

"You bet we are," replied Nicolaus and Peter together.

Part Four

"The Loss"

Several months had passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening, except the child within her was growing. The changes in her body had made her sick almost every day, but it wasn't until her fifth month that her health started to decline. Amanda sold the condominium; the lodge she signed over to her brother. She decided it was better for him than living at the Starfleet Medical Offices. He accepted the gift on the condition that she moves in with them until she left. Having packed what she planned on taking to Vulcan, the rest was sold.

She finished her teaching semester earlier in the spring and didn't renew her contract. Instead, she took a full-time position at the Embassy for the remaining months. Most week-ends, when she was able, were spent with Nicolaus and Peter on the Icefire. Now, in her last month, she was counting the days. And hoping the baby would be born before leaving for Vulcan, and Sarek.

 

Monday Morning. At the Vulcan Embassy, T'Pen knocked on his office door. "Silek, the Ambassador's-"

"Fine, T'Pen, I’ll take the call in here."

"Silek, your brother is in his office."

"When did he arrive?"

"Early Friday morning."

"Friday? I'll be right there." Silek followed her out and walked across the rotunda to the west side. He didn't bother to knock on the door.

"Sarek. You could have at least called and said you were coming."

"Where have you been for the last two point five days?"

"And a warm welcome to you too?"

"Silek!"

"Sarek, what the hell's wrong with you?" He felt the tension emanating from Sarek's body. As he moved closer he came in contact with the aura emitting from his older brother.

"Nothing," Sarek snapped.

"My ass. T'Pau gave you a hard time didn't she?"

"No!"

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you."

"Silek..."

"You know, you could have at least called her."

The voice was cold and without emotion. "I was engaged with other matters."

"What could more important than the welfare of your mate?" Silek snapped.

Sarek mentally calmed himself he didn't need this from his brother as well. "Where is

Amanda?"

"At the lodge."

"The lodge? Why was she not at home?"

"So you did call. Sarek, where the hell have you been? I know Amanda has been in communication with you. She used my console to do it. When was the last time you read any of my inter-links? Amanda sold the condo over six months ago. She has been living with us. All things considered, she's fine now."

"Specify 'now'"

"Just that dear brother; she's had a pretty rough time these last four months. Not that you'd care. Nicolaus has her resting."

"Is she able to travel?"

"I don't see why not? What did you have in mind?"

"I am leaving tomorrow for Vulcan."

"That's pretty short notice when you just got here, don't you think?"

"I have been here all weekend. I have not been able to contact either of you."

"Sarek, why do I get the distinct impression you are trying to say something?"

"You will summon Amanda, Silek," he ordered.

"Back off, dear brother. You don’t order anyone here. Got it? At least not Amanda; she may be your bondmate but she is not your chattel or property."

"If you will not summon her, I will get T'Pen to call."

"Kroykah!" Silek yelled. He looked at his brother, "Sarek, is your half of the bond fully operational?"

"Of course it is, why?"

"Have you not felt Mandi's distress?"

"What distress?" The question was asked without emotion.

Silek wanted to shake his brother. How could he have become so uncaring? "What the hell has happened to you?"

"I have not changed."

"I beg to differ, brother dear. But I'll let it go. Just answer my question. Do you still love Amanda?"

"That question is irrelevant since she is my wife."

"Then show a bit of compassion for her."

"When the situation warrants-"

"Warrants!" he half shouted. "This pregnancy has not been easy for her."

"I am aware of that."

"You could at least show a little concern."

"T'Pau wants the child born on Vulcan, if possible."

"If possible?" Silek slammed his hand on the desktop top. "That woman can go to hell! I swear she has no feelings for anyone other than what she considers is best for Vulcan."

"Silek "

"What…why do you think I'm here instead of digging up bones on Vulcan. That woman can drive you to drink!" He took a few minutes to calm himself and consider what options Sarek really did have. None. Therefore, he decided they were all going to go. "Nicolaus and I are coming with her to Vulcan."

"Why Nicolaus; he's only her brother?"

"You idiot, he's her physician. He won't let Mandi travel without him." Silek lied.

Sarek had his back facing his brother. "Sorel will meet us. There will be no need for

Nicolaus to come."

He could be just as stubborn as his brother. "Sarek, if we don't go, she doesn't leave here until this baby is born one way or another."

There was a knock on the door. T'Pen entered with a tea tray. There were times when she was not wanted. This was one of them. Silek knew that she was his Mother's ears and eyes.

There was not one thing that went on in this embassy that T'Pau didn't know about. "Silek, why did you not inform me that Lady Amanda is in childbirth? T' Pau- "

He cut her off. "T'Pau is too goddamned noisy for her own good. Don't think I know you don't report everything to her. I do. Amanda is having a rough time but no one seems concerned for her health. All that's important is that blasted child she's carrying."

The matron stood her ground. She was used to Silek's emotional outbursts. "I will summon Sklar."

"T'Pen, you'll do no such thing. Dr. Grayson and Dr. Mills are taking good care of her."

"Silek, may I remind you that she is now the wife of the Ambassador. The healer will be summoned." Their short talk was terminated when she left.

"Where is Amanda?" Sarek demanded.

He looked at his chronometer, "At this time of day, sleeping I would guess. These last few months have been difficult."

Sarek looked at his brother as if he was seeing someone else. "You have spent far too much time on this planet. You have been contaminated by these Humans."

"'Humans', Sarek, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I suffer no ills."

"Except Vulcan stuffiness." Silek muttered under his breath.

"What was that, fokimo?"

"You have been away from the beautiful Amanda far too long."

"Silek, I will no longer play these games with you. Where is my wife?"

"I told you."

"Amanda is still on staff. Why is she not here?"

"She will be, around noon."

"Around noon! What kind of hours is she keeping?"

"Mandy, only comes it to answer the mail. She hasn't taught a class in two months. Her condition-"

Sarek clenched his fists. "I left her in your care."

"Relax. She’s fine. A little tired but physically okay. You've taken a lot out of her these last few months."

"I have not seen Amanda."

"Boy, as an older brother, sometimes you can be quite dumb. Ask yourself, 'how you've been feeling?' No. Never mind, I know what's wrong. What I don't understand is why you are trying to hide it?"

"I do not see that this is any of your concern."

"I made it my concern when you married Amanda. Someone had to look after her

Vulcan rights. You asked me to, remember?"

"Yes, I recall quite clearly."

"Good, then you should know that her condition plus yours tires her out."

Sarek flushed a little and felt weak. Carefully he made his way over to the chair and sat down. "You know?"

"Of course I know. I was ordered by T'Pau to test the Spen Tres. The natural bond you have with Mandi is something very rare and uniquely wonderful.... and it works both ways."

Silek let his words sink in.

Sarek thought for a few minutes before replying. "That is not possible."

Silek seated himself at his brother's desk. "Sarek don't destroy her" He watched as Sarek paced the carpeted area. "Ask yourself why you are so formal now. Is it not to cover up what you feel inside?" Sarek started to interrupt but before he could Silek decided it was time for truth. "Amanda has not been sleeping as she should for the last two months. Peter has had to give her a mild sedative each night much to Nicolaus' displeasure. The child is slowly draining her life away. But no one is too concerned about that. 'Save the child!'; that was T'Pau's direct order"

"I know what the condition of bonding was."

"Sarek, are you having second thoughts?"

"No! I have not regretted bonding with Amanda." His stance softened, "Silek, as hard as it may seem, I love her very dearly."

"Then prove it. Let this unborn child die. Let Amanda gain back her health and try again, when you are both ready for it."

Sarek turned his back on Silek. Emotions were pulling him apart. "I was unaware

Amanda was with child until I reached Vulcan. T'Pau informed me of the condition by which she permitted this bond. For three weeks I have felt nothing but Amanda's pain and agony emanating across our bond. But like Amanda, my hands are tied. I have no choice."

"Bullshit! You're giving into her just as you have always done."

"Logic-"

"Logic," Silek yelled back, "has very little to do with this. Is that how you accept the nightmares?"

Sarek turned away. It was hard enough for him to accept the truth. To hear it from his brother was something else entirely. "What do you know of this?"

"I live with them."

"Who?"

"Nicolaus, Peter and Amanda. We share expenses. Amanda started having difficulty approximately two months ago. Last night was the worst ever. She screamed for over one full hour before we managed to calm her down. She was hysterical for several more hours. Nicolaus and Peter did what they could. Neither wanted to give her any more drugs on account of the baby. I entered her mind with the intention of blocking what ever was frightening her. It didn't take me long to learn that you were the cause. A tremendous fear engulfed her; a fear of disapproval, and of death. I did not understand why she had this fear until I stumbled upon a block of pre-programmed thoughts. That block contained a warning that if she failed you, or Vulcan, she would die. Sarek, T'Pau had enhanced your sexual experiences to the point where they were greatly exaggerated. Amanda was made to feel inapt because she did not nor could not conceive your child in the normal manner."

Sarek sunk onto chair in front of his desk. He lowered his head on to his folded arms. "I had no idea T'Pau would stoop that low."

"It wasn't just T'Pau. T'Lar added her fair share."

"T'Lar?" Sarek asked as he raised his head.

"Her daughter refused you, remember? She couldn't live with the fact that it was T'Let's fault and not yours. So after all these years, she got even."

"Silek. You have to be mistaken."

"Why? Because you think all Vulcans are on the up and up? Forget it. There are a lot of emotional unstable Vulcan's, my brother. T'Lar was ordered by T'Pau to give Amanda her instructions. She saw an opportunity and used it." Sarek went several shades paler. Just thinking about what the two women could have said. "Perhaps, dear brother, it is you who needs the healer."

"Silek, I never told Amanda any details about my past."

"You must have shown her something during the bonding meld?"

"No. I blocked it from her."

"Why?"

"I was afraid she'd resent me."

"So now the lie comes forth?"

"Whatever happens now is up to you. But Amanda is entitled to know the truth. If you truly do love her, be open with her. After what T'Pau has done to her, she deserves honesty from you."

Sarek let his composure slip. "I had hoped to spare her... I had hoped that there had been enough space between us to avoid contact."

"How can you even think that, let alone say it? Your bond with Amanda goes a lot deeper than you can comprehend. She is aware of your feelings. Did you expect her not to know? She's been through your pseudo pon farr and come out on top. She succeeded, when no other Vulcan female could. Do you not feel her essence within you; the flame of her needs?"

Sarek bolted out of the chair. "Enough of this! What you speak is untruths. No

Human has been able to achieve such heights of mental compatibility". He started pacing back and forth.

"Sarek, what's wrong with you? You have a pearl of great value yet you toss her aside like all the others in your life. Well for once, fokimo, I will not let it happen. Amanda-"

"Amanda is not yours to discuss this way."

"Nor will I see her destroyed!"

"Kroykah!" Sarek yelled.

"No!" Silek rose from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of Sarek. "It is you who will listen! You have not lived with the nightmares of training her mentally. T'Pau orders and when she orders, you obey. There is far more at stake here than I think you are fully aware of. By the time T'Lar was finished, there was not one detail which was left untouched. T'Pau's instructions were explicit. All of Amanda's training was done subconsciously."

"All of it?"

"All except what is learned between male and female."

"I'm surprised you didn't teach her in that area." Sarek replied sarcastically.

"If I did, what would happen to self-exploration. Besides, if she's blind in that area maybe you will take an interest."

"Meaning what?"

"Are you deliberately playing dumb or are really this naive? Amanda loves you unconditionally. Are you that blind you fail to see it?"

"How do I know that you have not conditioned her?"

"Did T'Pau 'condition' you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Like I said, more is at stake than you realize. Now, if you'll take some brotherly advice.

It would be in your best interest if you meditated, then in freshened-up, before meeting Amanda.

In your present state even a sehlat would turn the other way."

"Silek...."

"Nothing more needs to be said. When I return, Amanda will be with me." Silek left the room, leaving a very worried Ambassador to collect his thoughts.

 

The rotunda was a bustle of activity. Students and scholars had surrounded T'Pen. It was obvious she was not use to them. Silek looked towards the front door and caught a glimps of what looked like Peter. The Human ran toward him.

"Silek, you've got to come quick. We have been trying to contact you for the last hour.

Amanda's-"

Silek pulled him into his brother office before he could say anything else. He looked behind him then shut the door only after making sure T'Pen was occupied. He ordered Peter to sit down. "Now, what the matter?"

"It's Mandi. She's bleeding badly. Nicolaus is with her. He didn't want to leave a message.

I told him I'd stop by after I went to the office to get supplies." Sarek appeared from the anti-room. He looked worse than when Silek told him to wash. Both helped him to the nearest chair. Peter looked over at Silek. "Till now, I thought all this mumbo-jumbo talk about the bond was just that. I didn't think any of it was real."

"It's real all right," Silek reassured him. Sarek whispered the name of his wife. His voice was full of agony. "Amanda...." Silek opened the door. Chaos completely surrounded T'Pen, cutting off the front door. He quickly closed the door, hoping that T' Pen would think they were still in conference. "Peter, we'll take Sarek out the back way. Come, this way. The less I see of T'Pen right now, the better off I will feel." They got as far as the back gate and found locked. "Damn," muttered Silek. "Peter, where's your vehicle?"

"Across the street, out front."

They half-carried half-dragged Sarek across the lawn to the car. Silek pushed him into the back as Peter started the engine. They went straight to the lodge. By the time they got there Sarek began to look a little better. He was still pale but he was no longer a rag doll. The three entered the lodge on a running stride. Inside, Sarek was the first up the stairs and into his wife's room. Nicolaus was sitting on the bed. One hand held a cold cloth on her forehead and his other hand held hers. He was crooning to her but he doubted she heard him over her screams

Sarek fell to his knees beside her. Both hands went directly to her face. The pain was severe. He almost gave into it. At the last minute he turned and asked Silek for his help. Peter dropped his bag and the supplies on her dresser, then asked, "How is-"

"Not good. I just wish it would end. She's suffered so much already."

"Let me look at her." It didn't take Peter long to see what the trouble was. "Gentlemen, we no longer have an option."

"I agree," replied Silek.

"To hell with Vulcan; her life is more important." Nicolaus stated, as he stripped the bed and turned her around to lie sideways.

Peter had just finished setting up the steri-unit when Amanda let out an ear-shattering scream. Both doctors were at her side bending her legs closer to her bottom. Nicolaus had just managed to place a cotton pad beneath her when her water broke. Silek held her knees apart. "Come on. Mandi, push dammit. Push!" ordered Nicolaus. Amanda screamed again.

"Nicolaus, I don't think she can hear you."

Nicolaus turned to Sarek. "I'm only going to say this once. You use that goddamned link to get through to her. Because if she's dies, I'll swear you'll remember her pain for the rest of your miserable life."

"Threats are illogical, Nicolaus."

"Yeah? We'll, I got news for you, Elf. She maybe be married to you, but she's still my kid sister."

Sarek moved closer to Amanda's side and tenderly touched her temple. //Amanda, beloved can you hear me?//

//Sarek? Sarek, it that really you?//

//Yes, Beloved, I'm right here.// Sarek took hold of her hand. Maybe the hot warm of his flesh would convince her.

//How can that be? You are on Vulcan //.

//No. I am here, with you. Open your eyes, my Beloved.//

//I can't. The pain...//

//Let me help. Let me-//

//No. I must hold on //.

//No, Amanda. You must let go.//

//I can't. Our life is riding on this child.//

//I will not lose you, Beloved,// tears wet his face, //I will not permit you to die. I need you,

Amanda. Don't you understand? The child means nothing if you are not in my life.//

//But T'Lar said- //

//She was wrong. Amanda, release the child. Let it go!//

//Sarek...?//

//Let it go!// He repeated.

"I can't, I can't." she cried, hysterically. Amanda started to turn blue. The child was stuck in the birth channel.

"Dammit, she's freezing up. Sarek, stop it!" Peter yelled. "You're both killing her."

Silek pulled Sarek away then took his place. //Amanda, it is I, Silek. The child must be released. It is time to let go. There will be no punishment. You and Sarek are safe from harm. What T'Lar said to you were all lies. She wanted to get even with Sarek and found a way through you. Do not let her win. Live. Live to prove her wrong. I know you've got a strong, fighting spirit. Let that spirit free. Let your spirit love, Amanda... Please. Sarek needs you. I need you, as does Nicolaus and Peter. Live.... Live. Let the parasite die. Let it go. Let it go! LET IT GO!!//

During those few seconds he was pulled apart from her, Sarek realized what he had done. He had tried, mentally, to kill the child, forcing Amanda to let go. As a result, Amanda was now near death. Her blue colour frightened him. Forcing him to use his natural instincts, Sarek re- entered their link. Forgive... Forgive me... My Beloved, I will cease to exist without you, please, please, for me. Let go.

Both Vulcans pushed with all they had. Amanda let one more terrifying scream out as the child's head emerged. Peter quickly wrapped his hands around the infant's head, pulling the body free. Amanda screamed again then blacked out. As soon as the child was in the clear, Nicolaus pushed down on her abdomen to release the placenta. Peter dropped the tiny body on the bed beside her. It was more important to make sure the placenta was out. Nicolaus' kneading had got it as far as the opening. Peter reached in and pulled it with his fingers, then placed the steri-unit over her. Nicolaus grabbed the pad containing the body. He wanted to do an autopsy. Silek helped them clean up.

When they had done all they could for Amanda, Peter turned to Nicolaus and said, "Why don't you get a head start. I'll stay with Mandi till her levels have stabilized, then I join you. By then she should be asleep." He saw the look of doubt on his face. "Don't worry, she'll be fine.

Silek and Sarek will be with her. She couldn't be in better hands."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. It was those hands which caused the trouble in the first place."

"Go on, get out of here." Peter waited until he heard Nicolaus go down the stairs then he turned to Silek. "Help me change the sheets and move her over. Sarek looks like death warmed over."

"He's not far from it." Silek replied. They worked in silence, then carefully moved Amanda over. Peter reset the steri-unit as Silek assisted his brother to bed. They left the room leaving husband and wife to sleep. Both knew they would comfort the other and mourn their loss together

Part Five

"The Ceremony"

 

Two weeks passed. Sarek blamed himself for what had happened. Was Silek right? Did he give in too easily to the demands made by the Monarch? Was this child more important than his beloved Amanda's life? There where more questions than Sarek had answers for.

Amanda's health was improving but not as fast as Nicolaus or Peter would like. Neither one could detain her without a full investigation, so they gave in on the condition that one of them travel with her. Quietly she entered her husband's office. Sarek stood facing the window. It was the first time she had seen him wearing Vulcan's traditional black robe. Amanda thought it made him look more like a priest than her husband. She hesitated before going any further. She wasn't sure that she should. The aura of the room was icy cold and uninviting.

Amanda took a deep breath and forced onward. She was determined that their loss was not going to destroy them. She stood beside her husband and raised her right hand to form the familiar finger position. Her eyes did not look at his but looked down at the floor, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. "I love thee," she whispered.

Sarek touched her fingertips. "Is my wife so full of hatred that she cannot look at me?"

She lifted her head and two tears managed to fall. "No, of course not. Sarek I love you just as much as the day you left me, eight months ago. My love and my feelings have not lessened. If anything, they are stronger."

"The ordeal you went through has not changed your opinion of me?"

She shook her head. "No. I love you.... Sarek, don't you feel anything from me?

"I do not require pity, my wife."

"Pity...?" She dropped her hand to her side. "I'm not sure I understand you, Sarek. Why would I pity you?"

"For deceiving you?"

"You didn't. I knew what I was up against before I married.. .er bonded with you. Silek and Nicci got drunk one weekend and confessed everything."

Sarek looked at her with astonishment. Silek told you EVERYTHING?

"I admit I was angry. But I was angry for all the wrong reasons. Silek explained why this T'Pau person issued such an order. In one way I can't blame her. After all she is thinking about Vulcan's future. Yet at the same time she had no right to do what she did. If we should decide to have a family then it should be left up to us and not forced upon us."

Sarek looked at the young Human female who was now his wife. There were several times during his separation that he thought he'd made a mistake. Now, he realized he had chosen wisely. Amanda Elizabeth Grayson was no weakling. She was strong. Strong from within, where it counts. He could envision her and his Mother going 'at it'. Amanda was the type who wouldn't back down even after being cornered. She would fight to the bitter end if she thought she was right.

He left her side and walked over to the window. He stood straight and tall. Hands clasped behind his back. Amanda had not moved from the spot where she stood.

"Sarek, did you really want this baby?"

He did not reply. Instead, he continued to stare at infinity.

"Sarek, I demand an answer!"

Again she was met with silence.

She made her way over to the window and stood directly between it and her husband. "Sarek, are you less than a man that you cannot answer me?"

"I am not a man. I am Vulcan A Vulcan wife would not question-"

Her words cut him off. "I am Human!" she yelled. "Don't you dare throw that up at me again! If I am to be called Vulcan, it is because I choose to be Vulcan. Not because some hypocritic ancient rule says that I must abide by it. Do you understand?"

Sarek really didn't want to voice the words the Council had said. But it was the only way he could be really sure how his wife felt. With his Vulcan mask in place, he lowered his face and spoke in a low, cold, voice.

"A marriage between us is wrong. Luckily, there has been no permanent damage done. I will, of course, reimburse all monies you have spent to date."

Her eyes flew open, she didn't believe what she'd heard. "WHAT!" She faced him as one equal to another. "Sarek, what the hell's going on?" Her worst fear was about to surface. "The months we were apart did you find someone else? If that is the case, then why this charade? If you want to be free of me, you could have told me. I'd have understood. Sarek, I no longer carry your child, there is no need to feel responsible. I won't hold it against you. Let's just chalk it up to experience."

She turned and was halfway across the room before the Vulcan yelled. "KROYKAH'"

She stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn to face him. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her tears.

"Amanda. What more can I say?"

She took another step closer to the door. "There isn't anything left to say."

"Amanda. Please."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand before turning around. Sarek was now standing right behind her. She hadn't heard him move closer.

His hand reached up to catch the last remaining tear. "My wife, your face is wet."

"Can you tell me there is no one else? That we both haven't made the biggest mistake of our lives? That we-?"

"My wonderful, delightful, Amanda. Of course there is no one else. Why should you think there was?"

"Because you never really told me there wasn't. Because we've been separated for eight months. Because I never once heard from you in all that time."

"I sent two data disks every month for the first three months we were apart. When I received no reply I thought you had wanted out of our arrangement."

"Arrangement? Sarek, I love you! I've spent the last eight months learning the ways of your people because I was lucky enough to be honoured with your love. Now, because of what has happened you want to throw it all away. Well I won't let go quite that easily." Several more tears ran down her face, "I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that!"

Shaken to the very core of his existence, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Amanda, my beloved." He kissed her soft moist lips, then moved closer to her left ear and whispered. "I love thee, with all my heart. I love thee!"

He hugged her tighter as his head fell onto her shoulder. Before she could react, Sarek was crying. She wanted to tell him that everything would be all right but somehow words seemed redundant. Only actions would get her point across. Her thin arms encircled his waist, holding him tight.

Time stood still until the door opened, then she mental prayed that Nicolaus and Silek and the sense not to enter. She watched as Silek closed the door, leaving them alone.

Slowly Sarek composed himself. Lifting his head, he gently placed a series of soft kisses on her shoulder and throat. After breaking free of her arms he took a step backwards.

"I ask forgiveness. I had no right-"

She cut him off. "Sarek-"

"Amanda. I am not worthy to be the recipient of your affection." "Oh? And just who would you recommend?" she teased.

"My brother is far more able to please you in certain areas than I-"

"Don't you dare finish!" she warned. "And don't ever tell me you are inexperienced. Have you forgotten what we went through your pseudo pon farr?

He looked at sharply. How did she know?

"Can the real thing be any more difficult? In fact, it should be easier because we both know what to expect."

"Amanda. After all what's happened, you still wish to remain bonded to me?"

Eyes, puffy and red from spent tears now sparkled with joy. "My dear beloved Husband, eight and half months ago you bonded us because you said that you could not take me unless I was your wife. You later confessed it was the 'logical thing to do'. In case it's slipped your Vulcan mind, I still am your bondmate. And one other thing, how come you don't know? I can feel you in here." She pointed to middle of her forehead right between both eyes."

He looked astonished. "You feel part of me?"

She smiled and nodded. "I had trouble at first comprehending what the different feelings were. Silek was patient and understanding. He helped me to identify the differences. Just after you left, I felt empty. As if some part of me had been torn away. Silek said it was stress from being parted. I wasn't sure if it was coming from me or you. As it turned out it was a little of both. Since then I have felt you angry. Frustrated. Annoyed. Contented. That's quite a lot from someone who says he has very little feeling to give."

Both eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "You felt my emotions?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Wasn't I supposed to?"

"No. At least not from that distance."

"Is that good or bad?" she asked, impishly.

"It's impossible," he stated.

"Why?"

"Amanda, you are not telepathic. The distance between Terra and Vulcan is too great even for trained telepaths. Are you absolutely sure it was me who you sensed?"

"No," she snapped. "It was Silek! Sarek, of course it was you!" Sarek found the nearest chair and sat down. Amanda went to his side. "What's wrong?"

He stared into the air. He had trouble believing what she had just said.

"Sarek," she repeated. "Please." She knelt beside his chair and took his hands in hers. "Please, Darling, tell me what's wrong?"

Without saying a word he pulled his right hand free. His fingertips lightly touched the side of her face. An electric charge bounced between the two filling the room awe and contentment. He removed his hand and whispered. "It is true. Thy mind is joined to mine. We are two yet one. I had not dared to hope that I could find this... this joy. This contentment. I had always thought that it was written to entice. I never once thought that it was real." He stood and walked into the centre of the room. He said nothing, but his brow creased with heavy concentration.

Amanda blushed, then stood. "Sarek, that is a little 'kinky' even for you."

 

The following morning all five stood beside the teleportation pad at Starfleet Command. Nicolaus had arranged for his sister to leave from there rather than in a Vulcan shuttle. If his baby sister was going to live on that godforsaken planet, he'd make sure she'd leave Terra in style. Even if it meant he had to pull a few strings. He had a few favours owed to him.

Amanda watched as the last create was transported onto the long range Shuttle. All her worldly goods were safely stored away awaiting their destination. She insisted on taking her grandfather clock, the one she grew up with. Even though Sarek said it would hold no meaning on Vulcan. Time was not measured in the same units as Earth. To Amanda, that fact was irrelevant. Along with her clock was a giant old rocker. She wasn't giving that up either. She had spent too many hours reading in that chair to leave it behind. One of the crates marked fragile contained her china and crystal. The other held a variety of plants and seeds. She wasn't leaving any of these either. Sarek did insist that the crates of linen be left as there just wasn't all that much free space available.

She argued... for all the good it did. Sarek won in the end. But she was determined nothing else would be left behind. If she was going to give up her world, she was determined her heritage would go with her. Sarek would just have to accept that fact. And accept it he did. After all, wasn't that what IDIC was all about?

"Well Kitten, I guess this is it. Everything's on board except you."

"Nicci, you old softy. After all these years you still can't say good-bye, can you?"

"It wasn't so long ago that you were still in school."

"I have been teaching for the past five years."

"A minor difference."

"I wish you were coming."

"Sarek will take good care of you. Something's come up and I just can't get away. I would if I could, you know that, Kitten."

"I know." She hugged her brother and then Peter. "I'll miss both of you." She looked at Peter. "Promise me you'll take good care of Nicci. I won't be around to cover for either of you. And you know how forgetful Nicci can be."

Peter smiled. "I'll make sure he eats at least two meals a day and takes his vitamins."

"Mandy, I can take care of myself. I've managed this far without your help." She muttered an "uh huh," under her breast. "Besides, Peter's far worse than you, any day."

Moisture misted her eyes. Nicolaus took out his handkerchief and wiped her face.

"Now, look what you've done. You've spoilt your made-up face."

Trying very unsuccessful to hide her tears, "Nicci, I don't wear make-up."

"Yeah, I know. I guess that's what's-his-name saw in you." She was tempted to say Sarek but knew he was kidding her. "Mandi, you may be pretty but you're too skinny for my liking. Promise you'll put back about four to five kilos." Nicolaus put his arms around her and held her tight. "I love you, never forget that. And remember to take good care of yourself. It's not like you live across town any more."

"Amanda," The deep baritone voice reminded her, "it's time to leave." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose once more.

"Sarek, you had better take good care of her or else-

"-Or else what?"

"I'll come to Vulcan and break every bone your body!"

"Nicolaus, threats are illogical. In fact, yours are unwarranted. No harm will ever befall Amanda. This I promise thee."

"Yeah, well, you just make sure you keep this promise."

Amanda looked from her brother to her husband. What did she miss?

Peter grabbed his arm. "Nick, stop this. What the hell's the matter with you? You know Sarek loves her just as much as she loves him. Don't make this any harder for Amanda than it is already. The way you're carrying on, one would think you're never going to see her again."

"Peter, Nick," The voice was Sarek's. "We'll look forward to your visits. Both of you will be welcome in our home, anytime." He extended two fingers on his right hand. "My wife, attend."

Amanda touched his fingers with her own. Silek followed them onto the dais. The three of them disintegrated into thin air.

"C'mon, Pete, I need a drink!"

"Nick, it's not ten yet. How about breakfast and some coffee?"

"Sounds good."

The pair left the room the way they found it. Deserted.

 

Three and a half days later, Amanda stepped onto Vulcan soil. The first thing to greet her was the intense heat. It was like stepping out of an air-conditioned hotel lobby into the heat on a summer day in Los Vegas. And like Los Vegas the air was too hot and too dry. The light breeze only managed to stir the air making it feel hotter than it actually was. The sun was just above the mountain range. Shades of mauve had already begun to tint the late afternoon sky. Within three Earth hours, darkness would cover the planet with a sheet of black velvet sprinkled with handfuls of tiny diamond-like stars.

The first thing Amanda noticed was how quiet the spaceport was. Everyone moved about in a silent organized manner. All faces seemed void of expression. Not at all like the Vulcans she met on Earth. Inside, two stately figures stood a little to the left of the main doors.

"Sarek, is it always this hot?" Amanda asked as she wiped her forehead for the third time since disembarking.

"No. We are in the middle of our Third Season. Second Season gets much hotter."

Amanda replied, "Hotter than this?"

Sarek acted as if he didn't hear her. "It is cooler inside, come." He held the door open for her. Silek followed then went his separate way. Saying something like 'I'll see you later after I have reported to T'Pau'.

She felt the cooler air rush to greet her and took a deep breath. It felt good to fill her lungs with cold air.

As the door closed a Vulcan couple stepped forward. Amanda noticed that the female kept a half step behind the male. Silek had told her of the protocol, but until today she didn't believe that a woman was still considered property of the man who owned her. Sarek had said time and time again that he did not own her. That she was his equal. Then why weren't all Vulcans the same? She looked to Sarek for an explanation but received a nod instead, Through their bond his voice said, 'when in Rome', I believe is the correct notation. As Sarek raised his hand in the traditional greeting, Amanda took that half step back.

"It is good to see you my friends." Sarek turned slightly to his left. His hand, palm up, reached out to Amanda. "Sorel, T'Zan, allow me to introduce my wife, Amanda."

"You honour Vulcan with your presence, my Lady." Sorel turned to Sarek. "Perhaps you will stay the evening? T'Zan has requested a quiet dinner. Night will soon be upon us. Surely, morning would be a better time for the Lady Amanda to see her new home."

"We are honoured by your hospitality. The trip has been a tiresome one for my wife."

Amanda listened to what was being said. She didn't believe her ears were actually hearing this archaic dribble.

Sorel and T'Zan led the way out of the main rotunda to a long hallway which ended in a circular stairwell. The four climbed the stairs, passed through a set of double doors, then down another hallway ending at a large door. T'Zan opened the door and they all entered.

The room reminded Amanda of the Royal Suite at San Francisco's Hilton. That hotel would always remain a special place for her. It was there that she and Sarek made love for the very first time. This suite was almost similar but more extravagant in its decor. Where as the Hilton had only one bedroom, this one had two. They were separated by the living/dining area. The living area had a semicircular sofa facing the large tinted window. In front of the leather sofa sat a round glass coffee table. The centre part of the table was an aquarium filled with strange looking fish. Against the wall to the left of the window stood a desk and communication data console. The opposite wall supported a massive entertainment centre. Between the sofa and front door stood a round dinner table, set for four. The four, curved, high-backed chairs gave the impression of being intimate from the rest of the room. Three trolley carts were off to one side. They contained their dinner.

T'Zan excused herself briefly then returned to serve the dishes that had been prepared ahead of time. Sorel carried two bowls to the table and then sat down on the chair closest to his wife. Sarek pulled the chair to Sorel's left indicating for Amanda to sit. Sarek sat beside her, and to his left sat T'Zan.

"Lady Amanda-" T'Zan started.

"Amanda. Just 'Amanda', please." She smiled weakly, "I hope everyone is not going to call me that?"

"Amanda." The stoic voice was Sarek's. "It is your title. Given by T'Pau. It would discourteous to call you anything else. Did Silek not fully explain why?"

"He probably did." She looked at him. His expression said it all "Oh Sarek, I'm sorry. I had a hard time accepting it on Earth. I'm not royalty."

"Kroykah! Enough of this. You have been given that title. Silek should have trained you better."

That was the wrong thing to say? She pushed her chair back and stood up. "Sarek, for the past eight months I have had nothing but lessons on etiquette and protocols. I'm sick to death of them! I have had one test after another, drilled and repeated until I know them backwards, even in my sleep. Enough is enough! I love you. I am your wife and as such I will make allowances for your customs, but to assume a role of something I'm not. I won't do it. I won't live a lie. Not even for you!"

She started to turn towards the bathroom then realized she didn't know where it was. T'Zan came to her rescue.

When the women had gone Sorel turned to Sarek and asked. "You have not told her the truth?"

"No. I...." he hesitated.

"Then don't be angry with her, my friend. Amanda is special. Even I can see that. Level with her. You owe her that much." When Sarek didn't reply he added, "Silek sent word that you had not informed her about T'Pau. Oh, you may have mentioned she was your Mother. But I doubt you told Amanda that she was marrying a Royal Prince. Your house of residence would look twice as frightening by night Especially since T'Pau has arranged the formal ceremony to take place at noon tomorrow. She has cluttered your place since yesterday in preparation. People and things are everywhere, that is why we brought you here. Your wife is Human, Sarek. Don't force her to be something she's not."

Amanda and T'Zan returned and took their places at the table. Amanda looked at her husband first then at the other two. "I ask forgiveness. What I did was rude. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted but it is not required. We all understand how you feel." replied Sorel. His eyes went directly to Sarek, then he nodded his head only once. Sarek looked at his wife. His eyes pleaded with her to understand. "Amanda, it Ls your title, just as I am your bondmate. Nothing will change that. I should have told you, instead of leaving it to Silek to explain. I feared that once you knew who I was, you'd run from me. I could not risk losing you."

She looked at him then her eyes darted to the other Vulcan couple.

Sarek watched her closely. He could almost hear her stream of questions. "Relax, my wife. There is no need for alarm. Sorel and T'Zan are my two closest friends. I hope you will come to think of them the same way.

"Sorel is a healer. Much like your Nicolaus and Peter. His office is just west of the Science Academy, where I teach between assignments. T'Zan is a neurophysicist at the University. You will have the pleasure of meeting their two children, Soton and T'Mir, later tomorrow."

He picked up a dish of what looked liked Human white rice with broccoli in a cream sauce. "You will find this dish to your liking. I know you are hungry. You didn't eat much on the journey here."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Afterwards, T'Zan made a special tea and they moved to the living area. Sorel put on a soft orchestral suite T'Zan then poured the tea into four special cups and lifted the tray to her mate. Sorel handed a cup to Sarek then Amanda, then took the two remaining ones and gave one to his wife. He held his cup out and up much the same way Humans do when toasting another.

"To Lady Amanda Grayson, from all of Vulcan we bid you welcome. May you in time come to think of us as your family in place of the one you left on Terra. Vulcan can be a very different and demanding world. The Monarch can be somewhat intimidating. But rest assured, you are not alone. You are among friends who care." He gave them all time to drink the tea. Amanda, not being used to it, swayed a little. Sarek steadied her with his right hand then forced her to sit down.

Amanda, a little confused turned to Sarek. "I thought Silek was your only brother?"

"He is." He stated, sitting next to her.

"Then who.. .er why did Sorel-"

He didn't let her finish. "Sorel is my cousin. He and his wife are as brother and sister to me. Both have traveled off planet many times. They are familiar with ways that are much different to Vulcan's. I had hoped you would find comfort in their presence. The majority of Vulcans are not as open as the ones you knew on Terra. That is why I asked them to meet our arrival. I didn't want you to feel, I think your words for it are 'a stranger in a strange land' I wanted you to feel comfortable with others. For the ceremony, you will require assistance from a female. I didn't want it to be from someone you didn't know.... I only wished to return the deed you did for me on Terra. If I have brought you discomfort I apologize. Such was not my intent."

"Sarek, only you can take a whole paragraph to say what can be said in three words. All the rest is understood."

"A pity she's not an Ambassador as well," Sorel teased. "She'd make a good one, Sarek,"

Amanda laughed. "Oh no, I wouldn't. I'm afraid I'd lose my temper too quickly."

"I know what you mean. I've met a few Klingons during my life time. They are enough to

make one lose their temper." Added T'Zan.

Several hours later, and several refills of tea they said good-night to each other. Sarek waited until the others had left. He turned and carefully pulled Amanda into his arms then carried her to the bedroom. The tea had done more than relax the Human. It had inebriated her. Sarek set his wife on the bed and began to undress her.

Amanda stirred. A little frightened, as she didn't know where she was. She felt Sarek's fingers undo another button.

"Sarek, what do you think you're do-?"

Sarek cut her off with a kiss. And then another and another as he undressed her. He pulled himself away only long enough to undress himself.

"Sarek, what do you think-?"

He kissed her again. She pushed him away.

"Sarek, I don't think-?'

"Then don't, my wife." He kissed her again. This time his tongue forced its way between tightly closed lips. Deeper and deeper until she accepted him. Accepted his love. Accepted his fire.

 

Amanda woke to find Sarek standing at the side of the bed, wearing his black robe, staring down at her.

"What is wrong? Did I oversleep?" She sat up and immediately wished she hadn't. Her hands went to her temples. "Oooh, what did I drink last night?"

"Tea."

"Tea? Sarek I have never-"

Sarek pressed a hypo against the side of her neck. "Sorel thought you might need it. The pain will lessen quickly. Last night was a first. I have never seen you drunk before."

"Drunk?" All sorts of horrible things ran through her head. She looked up at Sarek. "I didn't.. didn't say.... any-"

"No, my wife."

"Good."

"You were just very affectionate."

"What! 0w" she grabbed her head in pain.

"In answer to your questions, nothing is wrong. I am looking at the most beautiful woman on Vulcan, who by chance, just happens to be my wife. And Daybreak is not for another hour and eight point seven minutes. It is however, enough time for me to demonstrate how much I love you." Sarek let his robe drop to the floor as he fell on top of her. One deep-heated kiss was followed by another and another until they couldn't get enough.

A light tap on the door broke their spell.

"Breakfast." Sorel stated.

"We'll be right there." Sarek rolled over then pulled his wife out of bed.

By oh-nine-hundred, the four left for Sarek's home. Twenty minutes later the air car stopped outside of the main gate The two couples got out and walked the rest of the way. Sarek keyed the proper response code. Amanda was puzzled. Hadn't both Sarek and Silek repeatedly told her that no one locks anything on Vulcan. To do so would be an insult to everyone. Just as entering another's home without consent would be considered an invasion of privacy. Then why did Sarek inter a code? Little did Amanda realize he was informing Silek of their arrival. Silek had closed off the back section of the villa with several screen doors.

"Welcome home, Brother. I trust our Lady Amanda slept well last night?"

Sarek's face was one of stone. Only his eyes gave anything away. "She did." he replied, then turned to his wife. "Amanda, T'Zan will take you upstairs to change."

"Why?" she asked.

He ignored her. "I believe Silek has had everything prepared. T'Zan will assist you."

Puzzled, she asked again, "why?"

"Lady Amanda, if you will come with me." T'Zan headed upstairs.

Amanda looked from one to the other. And decided Sarek wasn't going to answer her. Maybe she'd get T'Zan to tell her what's going on when they were alone.

Amanda followed her up the curved staircase, then down a long hallway and around the corner. She counted nine doors before they stopped in front of a set of two frosted glass doors. She looked back over the way they came. "They are not all bedrooms are they?"

"All but one. I think Sarek said it contained the washing utilities and linens for the upstairs rooms. I'm sure he'll give you the grand tour later." T'Zan opened the door and Amanda followed.

The room was huge and just as archaic as any she had seen in history book. A wooden four-poster, canopied, king-size-plus bed sat against the middle of the back wall. The blue satin cover set the colour scheme for the room. Both dressers matched the bed frame in colour and design. So did the two chairs and small table in front of the window. The curtains were a deep blue and made of heavy velvet. The wall to wall carpet was a shade lighter. On top of the bed lay a translucent ivory jeweled gown and a small alabaster pearl box.

T'Zan opened the only other door in the room, which led to the in-suite bathroom. A bathtub, sized to hold four people with comfort, was built into the corner overlooking the garden below. The toilet, bidet, double wash basin and vanity table were all pale blue marble. Even the vanity chair was made out of the rare marble. Towels of blue added the finishing touches.

T'Zan ran the bath water and added a soothing herbal mixture. Then she called to Amanda to undress and step into the tub. Before leaving the room she turned a switch to activate the whirlpool. T'Zan returned a short while later with an extra large soft blue fluffy towel in her arms. She turned off the whirlpool and held a towel up indicating for Amanda to step out of the tub. Amanda wrapped the towel around her, then T'Zan sat her at the vanity to fix her hair. She had pinned Amanda's shoulder length hair up and added two small flowers the colour of her dress.

The women left the bath and entered the main room. Amanda was about to put on her undies when T'Zan stopped her handing her the small box.

"Amanda, you must dress according to tradition. I know it not what you expected but it will give great pleasure later on."

Amanda held up a tiny triangular piece of sponge-like material. She looked at it and then at T'Zan. "What is it?"

"It is called a Z'ym'bu root."

The blob wiggled on her hand. "That thing is alive!" Amanda quickly dropped it on the bed.

"Yes."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what do you do with it."

"It's part of your ceremonial wedding dress." She held her hand out, "give it me. We haven't got much time left. Now, stand perfectly still and drop your towel."

"What?"

"Amanda, it is an old tradition. One you will discover that is quite pleasing, and we have less than ten minutes to get downstairs."

Amanda hesitated but gave in. She watched T'Zan separate it into two halves, then put one part back in the box. The part she held, she broke into two and formed a crescent shaped blob. She fitted one under each of Amanda's breasts. A few seconds later Amanda could feel a rippling effect as the thing secured itself to her skin. She watched in awe as it pushed her breasts up and closer together. Her attention was drawn back to T'Zan as she shaped the other piece into a triangle. Next, T'Zan pulled on the corners, stretching it to form three thin stands.

"Where are you putting that?"

"Spread you legs a little wider."

"Pardon???"

"Amanda, please. We do not have much time."

T'Zan placed it over her genitalia, pulling the two top stands around the lower part of her hips to join at the back. The third strand slid between the buttocks to join the other, forming one solid piece. T'Zan turned and picked up the long thin triangle piece of material and attached the top corner to the root between her breasts. Her hand flattened the material over her skin to attached itself to the thin stand around the Human's hips. The other remaining oblong piece was wrapped around her back. The two edges met and joined together in the middle of her breasts. T'Zan made sure the two inches rose above the nipple. T'Zan then ran her hand down the back until she felt the material grip the thin strand around Amanda's buttocks. Making sure the back was secured she went back to the front. T'Zan gently pressed the material to form a curve over the bust. The material immediately shrank into shape. Next she reached down for Amanda's dress.

"I can't wear that," Amanda said. "You can see right through it."

"It only appears that way." The Vulcan held the dress up as Amanda slipped under it. She was sure but Amanda could have sworn the dress was alive. She 'felt' it slip into place on her thin body. T'Zan gently press the living material against her breasts and the dress slithered into shape.

"All set except for the shoes."

"Are they alive too?" she asked.

"No, of course not."

Amanda gingerly took a step forward. She didn't trust the gown to stay in place.

T'Zan put Amanda's shoes in front and told her to step into them. "Relax, the dress won't fall off."

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked. She had never felt so naked as she did at that moment.

"Yes. Now put your shoes on." T'Zan ordered.

Amanda stepped into her shoes, then went several shades of red. She turned to face T'Zan. "I have to go the bathroom."

"No you don't. It's the Z'ym'bu root forming itself into the shape of your body." She took Amanda's hand and pulled her to the door. "There is one last thing you should know before we go too far."

"What's that?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

T'Zan whispered in her ear.

"What!"

"Amanda, come. I'll explain on the way downstairs."

 

Little did she know that Silek was helping Sarek to dress. Underneath his robe, the only thing that Sarek wore was a neatly fitted Z'ym'bu root.

 

The dining room had been transformed. Sarek's furniture was removed and in it place T'Pau had ordered a banquet table to seat seventy people. The table was set, waiting to start the meal.

In the middle of the garden stood an altar. On it sat two coronets hidden from view. In front of the alter stood Vulcan's ruling monarch, T'Pau. At her left, T'Lar. On her right stood T'Sai, holding a gold chalice. In front of them lay two red pillows. And protecting all was cover of fine silk. The members of the High Council formed a large circle and inside the circle was a smaller one, formed by the priests and priestesses from Mount Selaya's Temple.

Sarek stood in front of his Mother, dressed in what appeared to be a dark brown robe. He was the picture of pure elegance. Down the left side, along the closing edge, in gold lettering was embroidered his family name and clan unit. He turned when he felt Amanda's presence.

About the same time as Sarek turned around, the priests and priestesses rang tiny temple bells.

So began the ceremony.

The circle parted, permitting the two females to enter.

Amanda walked slowly, as each step was uncomfortably difficult. The Z'ym'bu root was sending stimulating ripples with every movement. By the time she reached Sarek's side she could hardly stand still. T'Zan let go of her elbow and stepped back to stand between her husband and Silek. The three stood behind the two.

Sarek had not taken his eyes off her. His human wife was absolutely breath-taking. He raised the left hand leaving only two fingers extended. As soon as Amanda's fingers touched his, an electrifying shock ran through both of them. Their eyes met and smiled. Sarek didn't waste any time in opening their bond.

//Ah, I sense that my wife is aroused.//

//That's an understatement. Why didn't you tell me?//

//I am the same way, beloved.//

//What? Never mind, I don't think I want to know.//

Sarek smiled inwardly as he remember their shared pleasure from the early hours of dawn.

//Sarek!// she pleaded

Of course, none of their little interplay was missed by the ruling Monarch or the two High Priestesses.

Sarek turned to face the three and acknowledged each on in turn. "T'Pau. T'Lar. T'Sai. My betrothed. The Human, Amanda, who I have taken as my wife."

"Sarek, has thee bedded thy wife before tonight?" T'Lar asked.

Amanda blushed several shades of red. That was not what she thought would be asked.

"I have," he replied.

"Has thee fulfilled thy agreement to propagate?" T'Sai asked.

"I have."

"Has thee consummated the event with thy seed?" T'Lar asked.

"I did."

"Is thy wife with child?" asked T'Sai.

"No, she is not."

All through this Sarek had felt Amanda's anger growing. "Why not?" asked T'Sai.

"I lost the child three weeks ago" Amanda said.

"Silence!" ordered T'Pau.

//Watch your temper, beloved.//

Amanda glared at her husband. //Temper, indeed!// She fumed back across the bond. Next she glared at the Monarch. Her eyes cold; like daggers waiting for the kill.

"Sarek," T'Pau continued. "Thee is aware of the condition granting permission, is thee not?"

"I am."

"How does thee intend to rectify that which was destroyed?"

Amanda had had it. "Now just a minute! Before you force us to reproduce, there's something you should know. When and I do mean when, we decide to have a child it will be because we want one. Not because one is forced on us behind our backs. What Nicci and Silek did was wrong! What you ordered was unthinkable. And I don't think for one minute you had any intention of letting that seed survive. Silek must have reported Nicci's discovery to you. How could any of you stoop this low? Don't you care what happens to him? I love Sarek. I have from the day we met."

"Kroykah!"

"Amanda!" Sarek said at the same time.

She looked directly at Sarek. "Go on, ask her! Ask her if she knew what would happen."

"Amanda," he pleaded.

She looked at the alien she had come to love. How could his own race treat him like this? "Sarek, I know you're stronger than this. She was aware I'd lose the child. She was hoping I'd fail you, therefore leaving you with only one alterative."

//No! what she says cannot be true. Mother would never do such a thing. //"That is not true. What you say is a lie."

"Then ask her."

"Amanda-" Sarek started but she didn't let him finish.

"Ask her why she had me drugged! Better yet. I'll tell you. She didn't want this marriage to take place. She was afraid that you would leave Vulcan. Or better yet, that I'd infest Vulcan as if I were some type of disease. Well you can tell her I won't take you away from your precious Vulcan world because I gave mine up my world for you! You can also tell her that the only disease I carry is my love for you! And you can tell her that if I decide to carry your child, it will be because I want something concrete to show the amount of love I have for you!" She turned and start to walk away.

She managed to take three steps before T'Pau raised her voice and yelled. "Kroykah, kimu! Silek, yoroshi kimu nin wan."

Amanda quickly translated. (Stop her! Bring her to me.)

Silek slowly brought her back. Amanda stopped directly in front of T'Pau and turned to face Sarek. "Tokar kimu? Tokar kimu benu wan ishisei futisha el maichino? (Ask her? Ask her if I did not speak the truth?)

"I am impressed." The Elder said. "Both Sarek and Silek said you knew our language, I did not think you knew it so well."

"I was not out to impress you. I just wanted you to know that I understood your language."

"You have made your point quite clear." The Monarch replied sharply.

"Good!"

//Amanda, please,// Sarek pleaded. He felt sure he hadn't heard the last of this.

The old one cleared her throat to get attention back where it belonged.

"Amanda. Thee are fitted in accordance to tradition?"

"Yes, " she snapped.

"Evidence in your tone of answers proves that your blood is boiling. This is good."

"What is it with you people? Is sex all you care about? Yes! I'm horny! Aroused! Stimulated! Whatever this thing is supposed to do, it's doing it!"

The Monarch ignored her outburst and turned to her son. "Sarek, are you not also affected?"

"I am. My body, and my soul, burn with need."

She cast her eyes quickly at the Human. "A need that only this female can satisfy?"

"Yes."

"Kneel, both of you!" T'Pau hand touched the outside of their temples, at the same time. It didn't take her long to retrieve the information she needed. As he dropped her hands T'Lar handed her the first coronet. The larger of the two was placed on Sarek's head. The smaller one on Amanda's.

"Repeat after me.... I, Sarek."

"I, Sarek"

"Pledge my soul to protect the life of my mate."

"Pledge my soul to protect the life of my mate."

"She who is part of me."

"She who is part of me."

"She who will never be parted from me."

"She who will never be parted from me."

As it is from today, for all our tomorrows."

"As it is from today, for all our tomorrows."

"Eternally mine, she will be."

"Eternally mine, she will be."

"And mine alone."

"And mine alone."

The Monarch turned to Amanda.

"I, Amanda."

"I, Amanda."

"Pledge my life to honour that of my bondmate."

"Pledge my life to honour that of my bondmate."

"He who is part of me."

"He who is part of me."

"He who will never be parted from me."

"He who will never be parted from me."

"As it is from today, for all our tomorrows."

"As it is from today, for all our tomorrows."

"Eternally mine, he will be."

"Eternally mine, he will be."

"And mine alone."

"And mine alone."

"Sarek, take the left hand of thy wife in thy left hand."

Sarek did as she asked.

T'Pau leaned forward and removed the lettered sash from around Sarek's neck. Amanda had thought it to be part of his robe. Then T'Pau recited a few words before wrapping the sash around the joined hands. After wrapping it around twice she place her hand, one hand on top and the other underneath. T'Sai stepped forward, holding the chalice up to Sarek's mouth.

"Drink. Drink the blood of our eternal life."

Sarek swallowed a mouthful of the slimy liquid.

T'Sai held the chalice up to Amanda's mouth and repeated the same words.

Amanda immediately felt a strange warmth invade her body. A heat that excited every nerve ending. Her eyes quickly darted toward Sarek and froze. The dress she had worn began to blend with the colour of the Vulcan's robe until both were clothed in the same colour.

"I, T'Pau, leader of our people, head of this clan, have performed before witnesses, according to tradition, the bonding of my son to the female Amanda Elizabeth Grayson. Know that the bond our Prince shares with her, is true and deep."

All but Sarek and Amanda watched as the coronets turned from a golden colour to deep purple and back again to gold

"Sorel, T'Zan, do thee accept what thee have witnessed in accordance to tradition?"

"We do," they answered together.

"Silek. How does thee accept?"

"I stand as steed in my brother's place."

T'Pau once again spoke the ancient ritual words and as she did the blending of colours separated until they were back to their original forms. "As it was in the beginning, as it is today, as it will be tomorrow. The bonding of Sarek and Amanda has been witnessed and recorded according to tradition." She removed the coronets and placed each one back on the altar, then unwrapped the sash and placed it back around Sarek's neck. Sarek stood up. But it was T'Pau's hand who assisted Amanda.

"As Mother of Sarek, I too accept you as my own. You are strong willed and determined to stand for what you believe in, I admire that. Welcome, Amanda Elizabeth Grayson to the clan of Solkar and may you bring a new meaning to the house of Skon."

The others came closer to the newly accepted couple. While Sarek and the others signed the ledger Amanda turned to elder.

"T'Pau, will you answer one question? You knew that Sarek and I were already bonded, why did you insist on this traditional ceremony?"

T'Pau took a deep breath before answering. No Vulcan would have dared to question why. "Come, child, I am not as young as I used to be. Let us find a comfortable chair to sit on."

Amanda looked at her wondering what she was up to now. T'Pau led her to a quiet, secluded corner at the far end of the garden, while the others cleared the way for the celebration meal.

Amanda sat down and felt very peculiar. She quickly stood up.

"Sit, child," T'Pau ordered. "Relax, and let the root work it's magic."

"'Magic?' I thought Vulcans didn't believe in magic?"

"There is a lot you do not know about us, yet. But you will. In time you will know more than you care to. For a long time I have looked forward to the day a woman could transform my son. I thank you for giving him back the right that belonged to him."

Amanda was puzzled. "I don't understand?"

"And here is not the place to discus such a topic," the sovereign replied.

"I didn't bring it up."

"I am aware of that fact. You asked me why the 'old way'. It is because a bonding such as yours required to be balanced." Amanda looked like she was ready to say something but T'Pau didn't let her start. "The bonding rite only takes place when the male reaches his first pon farr. A true bond can only be obtained through sexual completion. As my son is not in his time, he must be stimulated from outside sources in order to ensure a complete the bond. Since you are Human I do not know what extremes you are capable of. Tonight, when you join with my son, you will enjoy only the pleasures of the flesh. This merging will create no fruit.

"I'm sure Sarek told you that Vulcan males are fertile only once every seven years. The years between pon farr are non productive and therefore-."

Amanda looked at her. "What you say is not true. Sarek and I-"

"Have enjoyed flesh in the heat of passion." Amanda blushed. "You are refreshing innocent, my child. I will enjoy your presence for many years to come. Today, you have given Vulcan back its heir and restored honour to the clan of Skon."

"T'Pau, that is the second time you've said that. What are you talking about?"

"Have you heard of the expression, 'a skeleton in the closest', no doubt?"

"Yes."

"Your new home, like it's world, is full of skeletons. I think you will find us both intriguing and enjoyable." She saw Sarek approach. "But I have been greedy and taken too much time away from Sarek."

Sarek appeared by her side. "My wife, you have yet to sign the Tome of Ages." He took her hand and led her away from his Mother. "What lies has Mother been telling you? Not the one about the spirits in the closet, I hope?"

"Skeletons, not spirits," she corrected him. "I have a feeling my life will never be the same again."

Sarek smiled at her as he mind sent wicked thoughts. Amanda had difficulty standing. A warmth flooded her mind in the form of Sarek's velvet voice.

//My Darling, sign Mother's blasted book so we can eat and then I take you away of here and up to our room where I will have the joy of unwrapping my wedding gift, and, make up for the months I have been without your touch.//

//Sarek, behave yourself.// Amanda's reprimand was lost in her smile.

//Not this time my wife. I burn with need that only your touch can extinguish the flame.// Sarek leaned over her back, pressing his body tightly against hers, as she wrote her full name in the book. His hot breath tickled and sent shivers down her spine.

"Hurry, beloved," he whispered as he gently kissed her shoulders.


End file.
